The Revolution
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: During the Revolutionary War our heros will meet, fall in love, and have everything stolen from them. This is their story. ****FINISHED****
1. Part I

TITLE: The Revolution

AUTHOR: Dylan Shelby

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, please don't sue.

SUMMARY: In 1776 Rebel Richard O'Connell will meet his match, a woman, Evelyn Carnahan.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is all documented and I will set links for the sites where I got my information. On a more personal note I have never been to Boston nor Philadelphia, so all of my descriptions are from pictures that I have seen.

==========================================================================

Nature abhors a hero. For one thing, he violates the law of conservation of energy. For another, how can it be the survival of the fittest when the fittest keeps putting himself in situations where he is most likely to be creamed. - Solomon Short

==========================================================================

Boston, MA

Dec. 16, 1773

It was cold. Bitter, biting, freezing, frost-biting, cold. Richard O'Connell had to wonder if him and the Sons of Liberty had really lost their mind and instead of throwing tea over the side, should throw themselves. "Are you coming Rick?" he heard a hiss. "Yes, I'm coming." he replied. He looked down at himself, and had it not been such a very serious situation he would have laughed at himself. It was serious however and it only reminded him of what he was there to do. Stop the Royal government.

Rick O'Connell had a personal vendetta against the government and anything the Sons of Liberty could think to stop them Rick signed up for. He followed the men into the ship to find the tea so they could throw it over. He ventured down and they had found It. He was about to help them when he noticed that his "friend" Bernard, or Bennie as he liked to be called was no where in sight. "Have you seen Bennie?" he asked Jack. Jack Dawes shook his head, "No I haven't, but you know Bennie, probably just trying to find some other way to rip the British off." That was exactly what Rick feared.

Not Bennie ripping the British off, but ripping the wrong people off. It was bad enough that they had been spotted, sure they were dressed as Indians, but come tomorrow morning they were surely going to figure it out. If they recognized anyone it was probably going to be him. He had been one of the most outspoken citizen of the colonies and the Royal crown knew his face. If Bennie got something he wasn't suppose to, then with his luck he was going to be blamed for it.

He searched a little further down still trying to find Bennie, but only found more tea. He lifted the heavy crates and walked up the stairs to throw it overboard. Each time trying to find Bennie. It took them a good long time to get all the tea over, but after it was done it had the most fragrant smell. "I heard something, come on lets go!" someone shouted and Rick followed the crowd to get off the ship. He had made it down the dock and was walking towards his home when he heard a familiar voice, "That's him, that's the one." Bennie said to a redcoat pointing at him. "Time to run." he called to no one in particular and ran as fast as he could.

~*~*~*~

Boston, MA

June 12, 1774

"Oh no you do not! You get back her Johnny!" a voice rang out over the tavern. Everyone that was eating or drinking stopped to see what the woman was yelling about. A little boy with dark brown hair came running through the tables and around the tavern clutching within his grasp a book. "Johnny Scott you get back here right this instant!" the voice shouted and soon the woman with whom the voice belonged came running out. Johnny ran as fast as his little six year old legs would let him, but Evelyn Carnahan was much more clever and faster than he and caught up with him. 

He squealed with delight when she scooped him and started tickling him. "That is my book Mr. Scott, and you know better than to take that book." she admonished, but before she had a chance to take the book he threw it across the room. "Mr. Jonathan Kyle Scott, how dare you!" she screamed in her perfect little British accent. Johnny started laughing and she finally let him down. He was about to go after it when the door opened and a very tall man walked in. The little boy shrank back to hide behind Evelyn.

Evelyn looked up and it took everything she had not to shutter. He looked around until he spotted her. "Evelyn." he said in a very commanding voice that made her cringe. She moved away from Johnny and he ran behind the bar. "Yes Mr. Teps." she said. "I've given you leave to call me Ira." She looked down, "Yes, Ira, I know, I just forget." He smiled at her stuttering, "No harm, is your mother here?" he asked. "My step mother is not here Ira. She is at the house, work here does not appeal to her." Evelyn replied finding her resolve and words in her anger. "Very well. I shall go see her." he said and then turned around.

Everyone in the tavern had been watching the entire production and had understood the fear of Evelyn and Johnny. Ira Teps was not someone you wanted to mess with. He had never been mean to anyone. Hardly an angry word had come out of his mouth. It was his smile however. It betrayed the fact that the man was cunning and ruthless. He was an extremely rich man, a merchant before his rights had been revoked by the Royal government. He still did it of course, everyone here did, but he was the reason that pirates had a bad name.

Evelyn went and pried Johnny from the back of the bar and took him to the back where she had been trying to read to him. His mother, Emma Scott, had a few things to do and Evelyn volunteered to help and watch Johnny. Normally Johnny wasn't that much trouble, but without his mother's watchful glances he had gone wild. However when he saw Mr. Teps he knew to behave. That man scared him. Evelyn was walking toward the room when she heard someone calling, "Miss, here is your book." he said. She turned around and her breath left her body.

He was beautiful. He was tall, over six foot, with honey brown hair and big green eyes, almost brown. She was still staring at him when he tried to hand her the book. "Miss?" he said again. She regained her composure, but not before her cheeks were blushing. "Thank-you..." she said. "O'Connell, Rick O'Connell." he said. She took the book from him and their fingers touched, and she looked up at him again. "Thank-you, Mr. O'Connell." she said and turned back. "May I ask your name?" he called out. She turned around and smiled at him, "You may, It is Evelyn Carnahan." she said. "It was a pleasure to meet you Evelyn Carnahan." he said, turning around and letting her go back to the room.

She was so lost in thought that she screamed and fell out of the chair she was sitting in when someone tapped on her shoulder. "Evie?" he asked. "Jonathan! You scared me half to death!" she screamed. "I'm sorry old mum, didn't mean to, what were you doing?" he asked. "I was watching..." she looked around trying to find Johnny, but could not. "This little guy?" Jonathan asked pulling on the arm of the little boy. "Yes, thank you." she said. It was then she truly realized that it was Jonathan there. She gave him a hug, "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I am home Evie, for good." Johnny started struggling so Jonathan let him go and they both watched him as he ventured toward the dinning area. 

"Why are you home for good?" she grilled. "Just got tired of sailing the ocean and decided to come home." he answered. "I don't believe that for a moment, but until we get to talk again I will let you off of the hook." "So where is our dear stepmother?" "She is at home, work is not for her." she answered. "Good good. How are you doing old mum?" he asked. He had been worried about her, but although Evie was small she seemed to be able to hold her own when it came to their stepmother." "I am fine. It has been hard lately, but I am doing okay." They were still watching Johnny, but started walking toward the front when they heard him cry out for his mother.

Emma Scott looked upset. It was an understatement, but that was the only thing Evie could bring to mind. "Emma what is it?" Evie asked. Emma picked her little boy up. "It seems there is now going to be some type of congress something or other in Philadelphia on September 5th and my husband believes he should be among them." she told her. "I'll come by tomorrow afternoon, I need to get back home. Thanks for watching him Evelyn." she said and left. Evie looked to Jonathan who looked to her, they both shrugged their shoulders and walked over to the bar.

~*~*~*~

Philadelphia, PA

September 5, 1774

Evelyn had resorted to trickery to be at the First Continental Congress as they had called it. She had begged her uncle, Oliver, but he had denied her with no other reason than she was a woman and a loyalist. She wasn't a loyalist, not really. True she had only left England a little over eight years ago, she hated England. It was a source of pain for her. Not that Boston was any better, but at least the memory of her parents didn't consume her. Her mother had been killed nearly fifteen years ago, when she was merely five years old. Her father when he commended the colonists for their actions had been murdered eight years ago when she was twelve. 

It had never been solved. When Evelyn was eleven years old her father had married Angelica Moon. A very beautiful woman who Evelyn did not like. She was mean to Evelyn when no one was around and she had never believed her grief over the death of her father. However her past was a completely different story and she was here because she was a woman and she wanted to help or so she thought.

She had to disguise herself as a man, which was hard to do especially since her hair was a long mass of very brown curls. She refused to cut it just so she could sneak into a convention however. She had stolen some of Jonathan's clothes and ridden on his horse, Thebes, behind her uncle's carriage the entire time to Philadelphia. She had laughed at the thought that Angelica would have to run the tavern while they were away. Angelica might run it into the ground, but that really didn't bother Evie. She was more interested in her uncle's school and the fact that he wouldn't let her teach more than one little segment in it.

There was a pounding on the desk as the fifty-six delegates, plus one, were called to order. They were each seated in rows of the colony in which they represented. Evie got a seat in the very back and prayed no one saw her. 

She had been listening to remarks all day and it was getting boring. It wasn't until a familiar voice spoke up that she paid attention. "No! We should be preparing for war! King George is not going to let his colony that he considers to be a bastard son free. It would give us too much power. He has yet to even try and work with us. John Adams tried and still nothing. We can no longer sit by passively, we must get ready and prepare for war!" The crowd cheered and booed, but Evelyn really didn't hear them she was paying attention to Rick O'Connell. "Is this because of your father?" some smug man said.

"Part of it yes. They killed him and if that had happened to you you would want them gone as well." Rick replied trying his best to reign in his anger. "Gentlemen," her uncle warned. Both men sat down and John Adams stood up, "Rick is right. We need to prepare for war, but we also need organization. We are not going to do much good if we do not start acting like the country we are trying to become." He paused for a few minutes and then continued, "I believe we should start to make committees, something to keep track of what we should be doing and who is doing it. However, before we start on that it is getting late and I say we part for the evening." There were cheers for that and although Evie tried to slip out quickly, she was shoved by the other men trying to get out and fell to the floor.

She saw someone's hand and took it. "Thank-you." she said in her manly voice. "Your welcome, Mr..." he looked at her and she looked at him, "Evelyn?" he let out in a shock whisper. "Mr. O'Connell?" she asked realizing she was caught and wasn't at all happy with it. "What are you doing here?" he asked out. He didn't wait for her answer, but pulled her away from the building so that no one else there could see that she was a she. "I wanted to see what was happening. It is very important to me and I don't care if I am a woman. I am still entitled to know what is happening to this country!" she shouted the last part, tired of the battle that went on between the sexes.

For the life of him he couldn't understand her. He looked up to heaven to see if God had any words of wisdom, but it was apparent he wasn't going to share. "Where are you staying? Does your uncle know you are here?" he asked. "I am staying at the Inn on fifth street and no he does not and there is no reason for him to find out." she told him. "I'm staying at the Inn there myself, which is good because now I can keep an eye on you."

"I resent that remark. I do not need your help." she said. "Look, we don't have a choice. Let's get you back and we can think of something then." he said and didn't give her a chance to protest. They were walking past one of the taverns where many of the men were going, "Hey Rick, whose that?" William Dawes asked. "It's my cousin, Ethan." he said. "So are you going to join us?" he asked. "Thanks, but I haven't seen Ethan in a long time, we were going to go and catch up." William nodded his head, "Very well. I will see you tomorrow." "Yes, have a good night." Rick answered.

Evie was seething by the time they made it back to the Inn. Rick didn't care and threw her into her room and locked the door. The men here were probably looking for some female companionship and if they found her there was no telling what they would do. He went downstairs to get a drink and think about the mysterious creature that despite everything he was falling for. It wasn't until he was going up the stairs that he noticed something was wrong. He ran up the stairs to Evie's room only to find the door wrenched opened and a man attacking Evelyn.

He went into overdrive and started beating the man. He was grabbed from behind and it forced him into the small table that held a candle. The candle moved back and forth and finally fell over onto the bed igniting it. Evelyn screamed for Rick to help her and he rammed his head back and heard a yowl of pain and then went towards Evelyn who screamed "Look Out!" and he turned around to see another man come after him. He hit him and was hit in the jaw, he struck the man in the groin and kicked him in the stomach. The fire was had captured the entire side wall and if he didn't get Evelyn out they were going to be engulfed in flames themselves.

He didn't even think he just grabbed her and through themselves out the window. He tried to protect her as they went flying from the second story to the street below, but he knew it hurt her. He looked up to see one of the men on fire coming hurtling towards them and with quick reaction moved him and Evelyn out of the way. He heard the man's neck break the instant he hit and rolled to shield Evelyn even further. It wasn't until everyone came out screaming and running that he realized the entire Inn was on fire and there was going to be no way to salvage it. He stood her up and they looked at the building and back to one another and at the same time spoke, "It's your fault."

End of Part I.


	2. Part II

The Revolution, Part II 

=========================================================================

"Sometimes I think that the surest sign that intelligent life exists somewhere is the fact that none of it had tried to contact us." - Calvin & Hobbes

=========================================================================

Philadelphia, PA

Sept. 6, 1774

When dawn struck it was very plain to see that the Inn had in fact been burnt to the ground. It also was quite clear that Evelyn thought it was Rick's fault and he thought it was hers. Whose fault it was made no difference to the owner, JT Helmuth. "What on earth happened here?" he demanded. Rick looked to Evie to explain, but she was giving him the same look. JT looked at both of them wondering what on earth he had done to make God punish him so. 

"Well, I'm not really sure what happened sir. I was in my room getting ready for bed when someone burst through my room. I guess Mr. O'Connell heard that and came rushing to my rescue." she explained. "Hey wasn't she at the meeting today?" someone called out. Evie looked to Rick for help. "How do you know this woman?" JT asked. "Well, we met in Boston and I didn't even know she was here until this evening." he answered truthfully. "So how did you know where she was staying?" he asked. "Well she told me." Rick answered. JT turned to Evelyn, "Do you always tell men where you are staying?" he asked.

Evie's eyes got huge. "Just what are you implying?" she asked. "Maybe if you told this man where you were then the others were told as well." JT answered. "Now wait a minute, Evelyn is not that kind of woman." Rick defended. "How do you know sir? Are you _close _to this woman?" JT sneered. And in one split moment sealed his and Evelyn's fate, "Yes as a matter of fact I am. She is my betrothed." he answered. It was then all eyes were to Rick. Evelyn was shocked that he had said it and was trying to figure everything out in her mind. JT because he didn't know that that was the case and felt bad now and every other person there who knew Rick, because he never seemed like the marrying kind.

"My apologies sir. Do you know who these men are?" JT asked. Rick shook his head, "No, but I am going to find out." he answered. "I am truly sorry miss." "It is all right sir." she answered. She was stumped. Did this mean she really was engaged to Rick O'Connell? She tried to get an answer from Rick but he had left to tend to the bodies and figure out who the men were. 

It was nearly sundown when Rick had found Evie again. The news of their engagement had spread and now everyone in Philadelphia knew of their engagement. "There you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Rick said. She was in a tavern just beyond the convention. "I've been here all day. There was no way I could go back to the Congress for everyone would have recognized me. So I stayed here." she answered. "Well I couldn't find out who the men were, but I did find out that there is someone who wants to kill you, but no one can seem to tell me who it is."

"Kill me? Why would anyone want to kill me?" she asked. "Yes, why would someone want to kill you? You didn't happen to burn anyone else's establishment down have you?" he teased. "Oh. This is serious Rick." "I know it is serious, but I will protect you. I mean we are engaged after all." She looked up at him, "About that, why did you say that?" she timidly asked. "Well, if I didn't your reputation would have been ruined. It was the only thing I could think at the moment." "Is that all?" "Well..." It wasn't all, but he wasn't going to confess his feeling so early. She stood up angrily, "I have becomes friends with the owner and she is giving me a room. I am leaving for Boston tomorrow, good-bye!" she shouted and left.

~*~*~*~

Boston, MA

Dec. 24, 1774

When Evie told Jonathan what had happened and the fact that she had burned many of his clothes he had the strangest reaction. Evie laughed at it now, but when she saw him squint his eyes with that bewildering look, it wasn't near as funny. That was really the only good memory she had of Philadelphia. She hadn't seen Rick since then and it had now been four months. 

She was closing the tavern today because Angelica had decided that she was to help her with the Christmas Feast, and seeing as how her Uncle Oliver was still in Philadelphia finding a better place for his school and giving Evelyn the house in which the school was conducted. Still Evelyn found a little rejection because now she really couldn't teach at the school. If it hadn't been Christmas Evelyn wasn't sure what she would have done. Of course her attitude hadn't improved when she heard that Ira Teps was going to be there, but she really should have known. If it weren't for the fact that Ira had an ailing wife, she was sure that him and Angelica would be married by now. Of course if Angelica married Ira she would have to give up the inheritance that Evelyn's father had left for his family.

It wasn't until evening when Christmas festivities started that Jonathan finally brought himself home from the ship. It was almost a desperate act on Jonathan's part to work for the British and in the city of Boston, but they had little choice. Evie's debt to the JT Helmuth was monstrous and Jonathan being the brother he was took the job that an old friend gave to him.

"Good evening." he called out. Evelyn came into the parlor and threw her arms around him. "Merry Christmas Eve." she said, it was then she noticed the man behind him. "Hello." she said coolly. "Oh, yes, well, you see..." Jonathan wasn't really sure how to explain Rick's presence to his sis. "I asked Jonathan if I could come." he told her. "Why?" He wanted to tell her the truth, but he just couldn't. "I'll go." he said and turned around to walk out. "Wait!" she called out. He turned back. "I am glad you are here." she said. Scared, that was the word that she was feeling. Then he smiled. Jonathan looked back between the two, "I'm getting out of here." he said rolling his eyes and leaving.

"Why did you come here?" she asked softly. "Because, people here and Philadelphia wanted to know how my betrothed was doing and I couldn't give them an answer. I wanted to tell them it was all a joke, but I..." Rick wasn't one to give his feelings freely and this was hard for him. "It's okay I understand." she whispered. "No, I... I wanted it to be true." he sputtered out. He looked so cute that Evelyn had to bite her lip from laughing. "It still can be." she told him. He smiled at her, "Jonathan told me that we had a guest..." a woman's voice said. Both Evie and Rick's shoulder's slumped at the intrusion. Evelyn stood up, "Yes we do. Angelica I would like you to meet Richard O'Connell. Rick, this is my stepmother, Angelica Moon Carnahan." she introduced. Angelica bowed and so did Rick. "Well Mr. O'Connell please come and join us for dinner." she said and turned away.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Rick asked when Angelica left. "You never asked me." she smiled sweetly. "Are all women this much trouble?" he asked. "Only those of us with at least half a brain." she smirked. "Great. You are the smartest woman I know." he said. He laughed after he said it and they were both laughing when they entered into the dining room. Angelica looked perturbed with their laughter, "Care to share the joke with the rest of us?" she asked. Evelyn with the strength of Rick behind answered, "There is no joke Angelica, just an announcement, Rick and I are to be married." Angelica looked shocked. "Why wasn't I consulted of this? A young man is to ask for the girl's hand in marriage." 

Jonathan gave Rick a nod of understanding because he had already told Jonathan of his plan, who had approved. Anything to make his baby sister happy. "Did you know of this?" Angelica demanded of Jonathan. "Know of what?" a calm voice asked. Angelica stood up, "Ira, it seems that Evelyn is now engaged to this man, Richard O'Connell." she explained. Everyone held their breath to see how Ira was going to take the news. "Did Rick ask you Jonathan?" he asked. Jonathan nodded his head slowly. "There you go Angelica. Now let us celebrate this engagement of this most wonderful holiday." There was a calm facade, it was wrong. Not Jonathan, Rick, or Evelyn could explain the feeling, but it wasn't right. Something was going to happen and that was all there was to it.

~*~*~*~

Boston, MA

The couple had a quick wedding. It took place at the Church where Reverend Samuels had done the ceremony. Jonathan stood up for Rick and after the wedding they had the reception at the tavern. As much as Rick would have loved for Evie to have had an English wedding it just wasn't possible, but they were able to move into her uncle's home and make it a proper home.

One of Rick many responsibilities was to head the Committee of Safety. The Committee of Safety had been formed to dispatch the militia or 'minute men' when the time came. He understood everyone's eagerness to kill as many redcoats as they could, but as of yet they still weren't to prepare to fight. He was slowly going mad, the British troops had begun to fortify Boston and seize any ammunition that belonged to Massachusetts. As long as they didn't realize they had storage in Lexington and Concord they would all be fine.

Still he had a few days with his bride and for that Rick would be forever grateful. It was wonderful being with her and she opened up to him. Telling him stories of her past and how she and Jonathan would get into trouble. She spoke of her father's death and how much she hated Angelica. He took her to his parents grave, Nathaniel and Gabriella O' Connell, went to be with the Lord on March 5, 1770. She had looked up at him with realization in her eyes, "They were among the ones who were..." "Murdered by the redcoats. Boston Massacre. It is just one of the many reasons that I take side with the rebels." he told her.

One night in the New Year Rick had woken up in a terrible sweat. All he could remember was sitting over Evelyn's body begging her not to go. She was in something black and he saw sand, but beyond that, just the pain of her death consuming him. He had looked over and saw her sound asleep and he reached for her. She had been a little different in his dream, but he knew her and he prayed that whatever the dream was about would not come true.

*~*~*~*

April 18, 1775

Committee of Safety Headquarters (O'Connell's house)

"Hurry!" the shout commanded. They were coming. Gabriel Scott came running to where Rick was at. "We have confirmation Rick. The British are coming tonight. I do not know if by land or by sea, but they are coming Rick." Rick looked at Gabriel, they were coming. He knew it for some time now that they had planned this, but they weren't sure as to when. "Who told you?" Rick asked. "Jonathan. He has just come from his ship and told us the news." Gabriel answered. "All right. Get everyone in here. We will meet this evening." Gabriel nodded his head and left.

That night they met with Evelyn fully present. There was no way this was going to happen without her knowledge of how dangerous a situation her husband was going into. "Okay, William Dawes and Paul Revere are to ride into Lexington and Concord and neighboring towns warning that the British are coming. All militia should know by now to meet at Lexington. We've all gone over the plan, is there anyone confused?" "One if by land, two if by sea, that is all I need to know for me." The men let out a nervous laughter, "Good luck men. I will see you at Lexington." Rick said and ushered the men out the back door.

Evelyn paced by the door. News was traveling fast. There had been a fight in Lexington and several men on both sides were dead. Who was dead, no one knew, but all women paced by waiting to see if their men would come home. Jonathan had stayed with her, but he couldn't do anything to help. He did finally get her to sit down in the chair in front of the door and when he checked on her a few minutes later she was fast asleep.

Rick, tired and hurt, after burying his men stumbled into the house. He looked around and could not find anyone. He went into the parlor and saw his wife sleeping in front of the window and smiled. "Hey sleepyhead." he said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't satisfied with that and kissed her eyelids and nose and moved to her lips, it was then that Evie woke up. She cried with relief and held him to her.

They spent the day together and when Jonathan joined them that night Rick told them what had happened. "The Second Continental Congress is to meet on May 10th of this year." he told Evie. "In Philadelphia?" she asked. "Yes and no you may not go. I don't even know where I will find shelter, but everyone down there remembers you quite well." Rick laughed. "I'll say, I got a nasty letter from 'ole JT who said thank-you for the final payment and he didn't want to see you again." Jonathan commented. "Fine, I know where I am not wanted." she said. Rick smiled at her, "As long as you know where you are wanted." he whispered. She smiled and they leaned in and kissed completely ignoring Jonathan's face. "That's it, I'm going back." he said, but was ignored, as always when they got that way and left the happy couple to themselves.

End of Part II.


	3. Part III

Part III

========================================================================

"You don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you cannot live without."

========================================================================

April 25, 1775

I have a confession to make, I am scared. This war, this ideal it scares me to the very core of my body. Not the death, not the fighting (although I don't care for that either), but of what I could lose. My love. My love is everything to me and to lose it is unfathomable. I am told not to worry they will always be there for me, but I do have some doubts.

I had a dream the other night. We were in a prison, although I must admit I think I had a hand in it, but there was a hanging. I wasn't sure who it was, it could have been me. Still, it has confused me and now where I once was sure I no longer am. I only write to set my problems aside, to think through them this way. I hear it is better than taking to the bottle, but I haven't proved that theory yet. I am not sure what to do. The Second Continental Congress is in fifteen days and what goes on there I am sure will determine the fate of the colonies.

I have been sitting further without an idea as to what to write, but I must be going to bed. I will sleep on it. I feel bad that in the whole time I've been up the only conclusion I can come to is that I need to sleep. Maybe that too is a sign. The bottom line still remains, I am scared.

-Signed Me.

~*~*~*~

Philadelphia, PA

June 10, 1775

The Second Continental Congress had met for over a month with John Hancock being named the President. Rick thought it was a great choice for he had the utmost respect for the man. As he did for John Adams who was pushing for all of the men in Boston to become their own army and for George Washington to lead it. Rick also agreed with that and so did Evie. After three weeks when Rick left Evie showed up. Rick had left Jonathan in charge of the tavern and Evie had nothing else to do. Angelica had wanted her to come to her home, but Evie flat out refused. She was married and there was no reason now that she had to take orders from her step-mother.

She had written a letter to her uncle before Rick had left and two days afterward she had received word that her uncle would love a visit from her. She jumped with joy. The only problem was finding some way to get to Philadelphia safely. Jonathan volunteered to go and take her, but it would leave the tavern in Ira's hands since there was no one else to watch it. It wasn't that bad of an idea and so Evie and Jonathan left it to Ira and took off to Philadelphia.

Rick had been in one of the taverns in town after they had let out for the day and had received an invitation to Oliver's house. The men had never met and their only link was Evelyn. Still, he went and was in complete shock when a very beautiful woman, whom he called wife, answered the door. It was actually a very nice time and her uncle wasn't all that bad. Rick had come home and informed all of them what as going on and while they were there Evie had procured an invitation to the home of James Madison. It was there that Evie had been able to meet many of the men who were making History.

~*~*~*~

Bunker Hill, Boston, Ma

June 12, 1775

Jonathan had come home at the wrong time. They were preparing for war. Everyone in Boston had had enough and they were ready to fight. Jonathan could see man British ships off the harbor and understood why. If the colonists could keep Bunker Hill and Breed's Hill they could keep control over the Boston harbor which would be very important if war were to come. Although a trend had been racing through places of wishing to retain British citizenship it was only if they could have the rights of those actually living in England. Jonathan had been among those ranks for awhile, but when he listened to Rick day in and day out it was hard not to change his mind and charge head full into battle just like the rest of them.

He saw an old friend, Joseph Warren, walking hurriedly to something. "Joseph." he said. His friend stopped. "Jonathan Carnahan what are you doing here? I thought you were in Philadelphia with your sister." he said. "I was. I just came home yesterday." he answered. "Well then you've not heard. We are trying to take the hill's and if successful we hope to drive the British out for good." "Who is leading this?" Jonathan asked. "Good 'ole Colonel Prescott." Joseph told him with a smile. "Oh. Are you to help fight in this battle?" Joseph looked at him like he had lost his mind, "I am gather troops as we speak. Do you wish to help." It was Jonathan's turn to get that look. "I well... I..." "Good, I will see you there the fifteenth then." Joseph smiled and Jonathan tried to protest but the man had already left.

June 17, 1775

Bunker Hill

They had taken over Breed's Hill last night and were trying to hold their position, but with the look of the British Navy's showing up it was hard. Not only that but they heard that the redcoats were being led by no other than General William Howe. They had also launched their initial assault on Breed's Hill earlier that morning with the full Navy's guns behind them. It was getting bad and Jonathan had seen many people blown to bits as the British attacked. 

Jonathan, scared out of his mind, watched Prescott as he looked down to see the British heading toward them. He looked back at his men and uttered the command, "Don't one of you fire until you see the whites of their eyes." He looked down to see nothing but red. Red coats, red blood, red eyes, and red grass. He saw many of the enemy dead, but he looked back and saw even more of his own dead. They were running, they were coming. He looked on to one and with deadly accuracy set his rifle on him. He lowered his head and watched as the man ran toward him, both holding each other fates in their hands and neither of them knowing the outcome. 

Jonathan looked up and there the man was and it went quiet. A single shot was released and the blow was felt. No sounds surrounded him and he couldn't hear what as going on, but he knew that he had just slain a man. The moment passed and he looked around noticing that some of his own had not been as lucky and had fallen. The Redcoats were still coming and Jonathan had a job to do. He would not cower.

~*~*~*~

July 1, 1775

Four hundred men lost their lives in at Bunker Hill. What should have been our down fall, our demise, was our savior. I am still scared, I will not deny that, but there is a feeling that has spread through the whole of our union and that is we can win. True we lost Bunker Hill and I lost a dear friend, Joseph Warren. The command of Colonel William Prescott is now an infamous phrase. Something to be repeated and said with pride.

I find it difficult that on June 15, that a man I respect for so many things was named Commander in Chief of our Army. And that two days later we would be defeated by our enemy and our own country. With four hundred dead one would have thought that the colonies would have sunk to depression, but that has not been the case. We are sending one last message of hope. One last letter and if it is rejected than we shall reject King George the III and everything that he commands.

We will no longer be the thing of which he thinks he can control. We are living and breathing and I have no doubt in my mind that if push shall come to shove that we will fight for the ideal and principle of those rights to which we hold so dear and England tries and tramples on. I believe we shall rise high above what any other country thinks we can do and we will be victorious! Alas, I am still scared.

-Signed Me.

End of Part III


	4. Part IV

Part IV

~*~*~*~

"We gain strength, and courage, and confidence by each experience in which we really stop to look fear in the face ... we must do that which we think we cannot." --Eleanor Roosevelt

~*~*~*~

Fall of 1775

After the defeat at Bunker Hill the colonists sent what was called the Olive Branch Petition declaring their loyalty to King George III. They sent it in hopes that the King would see that they did want to be apart of the British empire, but they wanted their rights as well. There was much hope that the King would accept it, but there was also a lingering hope that maybe they could become their own nation. Only time would be able to tell if they were going to make it.

Unfortunately King George III in four months after the petition was sent rejected the colonists proposal. Not only did he reject the petition but he also called the colonists rebels. Not sure of what exactly it meant other than it was not good news the colonists prepared for war. With their own congress they sent commissioners to the Indians in hope of make treaties with them. For everyone knew that they could not fight the Indians and the British too, but if they could get treaties with the Indians than perhaps they would have a chance of actually winning.

It was during this time of uncertainty that Evelyn Carnahan O' Connell found out she had more to worry about than just her husband going off to war, she was pregnant. Of course on the day she found, Dec. 22, Rick was in the middle of getting America it's own Navy. And on that particular day had just named Esek Hopkins commodore of this fledgling navy. Evie and Rick were still in Philadelphia and after hearing that Jonathan was in the fight at Bunker Hill had him sent to Philadelphia

"Um, Rick, I need to talk to you." Evie said as she came into the study. Her uncle, Oliver, had given up his study for Rick so that he could work. Rick had given command of the Committee of Safety to his dear friend, Gabriel Scott. He was now working on the Navy problem with Jonathan's help since Jonathan up until a year ago had been sailing on one and Rick's father was one in the British Navy and passed on his knowledge to Rick. "Yes?" he asked absent-mindedly. "I think you need to sit down." she said and walked over to him pushing him down in his chair. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit on top of his lap, "What is it?" he asked. He started to kiss behind her ear and suckling her earlobe. Evie who for a few seconds forgot what she was going to say quickly remembered this is what got her in this situation in the first place.

"Rick, I have something important to tell you." she pleaded. He stopped hearing the seriousness in her voice, "What is it Evie?" he asked. "Rick, well... um... it seems... that well... you see..." she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. "Evie, let it out, I have work to do and I can't sit here and play games with you." he said. She jumped right off of his lap angry. "Games is it? Well let me tell you something Richard O' Connell you and I are going to have a child. And if you do not have time for me and this baby than we will leave YOU in peace!" she exclaimed and stomped off, only to have a very strong pair of arms pull her back. "We are what?" he asked, not sure if he got the word 'child' right.

She squirmed for a moment on his lap, "Rick, we're going to have a child." she whispered. "That is what I thought you said the first time I asked you." he said. She started to get upset, it wasn't like they had planned for one, but it was only common sense that she should be having children. "Well I am sorry, if this is an incontinence for you, but you should have known that as much time as we spend together this was going to happen." He kissed her. He moved his lips over hers and his tongue darted out seeking entrance and she let him in. He held her tight against him and continued to kiss her. He didn't know exactly what he felt, but being inconvienced wasn't want of them.

Their passion grew and before long all clothes had been shed and they made love in the study. "I love you." he whispered into her ear. "I love you too." she whispered back. "And about our child, I do not feel inconvienced, I feel elated and excited. A little scared, but I've got a feeling you will snap me out of it very quickly." "Oh Rick, I'm so happy you feel that way. I was worried, what with what is going on, but I'm just...thank-you." she said and wrapped her body around his. She loosened her grip when she realized that she was without apparel in the middle of an unlocked study.

~*~*~*~

Dec. 26, 1775

I am to be an Uncle. I can not believe it. My baby sister has gotten herself with child and I will now be an Uncle. I feel overjoyed. Of course it is with much effort on my part to put the image of my brother-in-law and sister together in the study out of my mind. I thought I had heard crying you see, and well it was crying, but it was more of a pleasurable nature. I quickly shut the door before anyone knew I was there, but some images are forever imprinted onto your mind, much like a vivid oil painting. If I were but a child I would be sitting here laughing, but I am no longer a child, still it was funny...

Enough of that, my sister has finally found a man worth his salt and I am glad that he is now in our family. For I have just received word that Ira Tep has taken command in the British Army. He is not leading with General William Howe, but he is under his leadership which should be worrying us all. Also in our six month absence Angelica and Ira have announced their engagement. On one side I am glad that they are getting married because that makes Angelica unable to receive any of our father's money, but on the other side, I feel that is a most unholy union. I do not want to tell Evie of the news, but she will hear it eventually and so I need to tell her.

I will leave with a happy tone, for I have an uneasy feeling that there will not be much more of those. We are going to war, it is just a matter of time.

Signed, Jonathan Carnahan (Me)

~*~*~*~

July 2, 1776

Philadelphia, PA (Second Continental Congress)

Evelyn was now in her ninth month and not allowed of the house. It was only with great effort that she had gotten Rick to let her walk around the house and that was confined to the second story. Both Jonathan and Rick had left early that morning. The Declaration of Independence had been written and today was the time to vote for approval. It had all been very exciting to hear it from Rick, even Jonathan was excited about it.

Rick and Jonathan had both been there when Richard Henry Lee in a final statement of resolution, "Are, and of right ought to be, free and independent States." There was much clapping and shouting of agreement and they had given one of the most brilliant men among them the charge of writing the declaration, Thomas Jefferson. He had finished and now they were to vote. There were still some states that did not want to break away and everyone could see that this was a line that was being drawn in their fledgling nation, but if they were to have the rights they so gallantly worked for the only way to get it was to fight. To become independent and to fight the enemy, their own countrymen, the British Crown. The voting had taken place and now the verdict was in, "Gentlemen we are now independent. We shall be signing the declaration in two days. Please be here." 

Evie paced her bedroom and settled down with the pamphlet that Rick had gotten her. It was written by Thomas Paine, called "Common Sense". It was a moving and rational. It was simple, direct, and cried out against the unjust ruling of King George the III and his form of government. Every time she read it, Evie felt a sense of pride that only comes from having pride in one's country. We are not all same, nor do we believe the same, but if you try and attack us we will kick your ass! 

Two days later, Evie knew what kicking ass was really all about. The child that her and Rick had created had not only been kicking her, but now it was coming out of her. Rick had come home excited for they had signed, John Hancock of course was the first, but the fact was it was being sent for everyone to see. As soon as he saw her though he knew that something wasn't right. He sent Jonathan for the doctor and now they were in the study listening to the woman they love more than anything scream.

The baby was big and Evie was small. It was just that simple. She cried out in pain feeling the contractions building. She did have a midwife, but neither her nor the doctor were helping right now. She wanted Rick, but they would let him in and she was starting to feel faint. "Mrs. O' Connell you are going to have start pushing. You have no choice. Now PUSH!"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all Rick and Jonathan heard and it made Rick sick to hear it. "Here, have a drink." Jonathan said giving him liberal drink of brandy. Rick gulped it down, not even knowing what it was until it hit his throat, "Ugh! Why did you give me brandy?" he demanded. "You need it partner. Our Evie is up their giving birth and we are both going to need it when she is done." he explained.

It took several more hours, but finally in the wee hours of the night, the midwife, Rebecca, came down, "You have a beautiful healthy son, Mr. O' Connell." she said. "And Evie? How is she?" he asked. "She is doing fine. You may go and see them now." Rick took the steps two at a time and burst into the room where the doctor was just finishing with Evie. "Thank-you doctor." he said. "Be careful son. She has had it rough and she is going to need her strength for the coming days." he said patting his shoulder. Rick nodded his head and went to sit next to Evie. She was holding Alex on her side and was lightly dosing. Alex was small, with no hair, but he had all his parts and looked healthy and that was all that Rick cared about.

"Rick?" she asked. "It's me. We have a son Mrs. O' Connell." "We do, do you want to name him?" she asked. "No, it is all up to you." he smiled. "I like Alexander after my father and Jonathan after my brother." "Alexander Jonathan O' Connell, welcome to the world." he said. Just then Alexander opened his eyes and let out a scream that scared everyone. "Rebecca showed me how to do this." Evie said as she picked her son up and fed him for the first time.

~*~*~*~

"Uncle! Uncle!" Evie scream.... Alex was missing.

End of Part IV


	5. Part V

Part V

~*~*~*~

"The characteristic of genuine heroism is its persistency. All men have wandering impulses, fits and starts of generosity. But when you have resolved to be great, abide by yourself, and do not try to reconcile yourself with the world. The heroic cannot be common, nor the common heroic." - Ralph Waldo Emerson, poet (1803-1882).

~*~*~*~

July 5, 1776

Philadelphia, PA 

Pemberly House (Evelyn's Uncle's House)

"Hello." Rick said to his one-day old son. He was in love. For the second time. He couldn't believe his fortune. When he had laid eyes on Alex he fell in love with him. This was something that he and Evelyn had created together and he wasn't something that someone could take away from him. Alex was his link to the future and his link to Evelyn. They would always be connected because Alex was theirs. He had sat up and looked after Alex for most of the night, well the few hours that Alex did sleep. He had been hungry and ornery from the moment he had left Evelyn's body.

He couldn't really move, but Rick saw that look in his son's eye that he often saw in Evelyn's eye when she got an idea in her head. He was in trouble if Alex acted like his mother. Big trouble. Right at the moment though Alex had been asleep for a few minutes and Evelyn was taking a much deserved nap. A soft tap on the door alerted Rick to the presence at the door and when he looked up Jonathan popped his head into the doorway. "I was wondering if I could have a look at my nephew." Rick smiled, "Of course you may."

Jonathan smiled and walked over to where Rick was and very carefully Rick got up out of the seat making sure not to jostle Alex so he wouldn't wake up. He gradually and very carefully placed Alex into Jonathan's arms where he sat in the chair that Rick had just evacuated. "Now watch his head." Rick whispered. "I am." Jonathan whispered back. This was his nephew. A pride had welled up in Jonathan that made him want to shout from the mountain tops. He too had fallen in love with Alex and he loved the feeling. "Be careful." Rick warned. Just like all new papas he was overly cautious, but it was only to be expected. "I am." Jonathan whispered again. "Are you sure?" Rick asked. "Yes." Jonathan answered again. "I am not going to drop my nephew, I am perfectly capable of..." Jonathan stopped quick when his butt started to slide off of the polished wood beneath him.

Rick rushed to him (though it really wasn't that far) and took his son back. Rick gave him a look when Jonathan tried to get Alex back. "It was the chair. I still had him and if I needed help I would have asked." he pleaded. "Maybe later." was Rick's response. "You've had him all evening and yesterday and I would like to see him. He is my nephew after all." Jonathan whined. "Well he is my son and you almost dropped him." Rick stated as if it were final. "Please Rick. I promise you I will just stand up and not move, please?" as if he were just a child. "Rick, please give Alex to Jonathan. You two are going to have to learn to play with our new toy or neither of you is going to play with him." Evie said from bed as she had listened to the argument.

Rick, not wanting to relinquish his son grudgingly gave him over to Jonathan. "Fine." he said and then went back to his favorite 'toy' of them all. "How are you doing? The doctor said he would be here in a few hours." "I'm okay. Very soar and I would much rather be standing up than laying down, but I understand that you were talking to the doctor and he gave orders." she sighed. When it came to her Rick wouldn't let her do anything that could possibly, just perhaps, give her some sort of injury. She would laugh about it if she wasn't so vexed half of the time. Still he loved her and she loved him. That much was true and now they had a son. 

Jonathan who had smirked at Rick when he had to give Alex over was now ready to give him back to his parents. He was starting to fuss and before Jonathan could reach his sister's side the child began to wail. The first scream had actually scared Jonathan and he had given a bit of a jump at which Rick had dived toward him at an alarming speed and caught his son and soothed him while he gave him over to Evelyn. Rick gave Jonathan a dirty look who gave him one back and Evelyn breast fed her son for the seventh time. The first time she had done it she didn't know what to expect, but now that she was use to it, she loved the pleasures that shot through her body. She rubbed Alex's almost non-existent hair, smelling that wonderful baby smell. As she smiled at her son who couldn't fixate his eyes on her she told her brother and her husband to stop it. At which they both felt chastised and quickly looked at Evelyn and Alex. Jonathan quickly looked down. Seeing his sister exposed like that could make any man blush. "I shall go and see what we are having for breakfast. Would you care for some breakfast Evie?" he asked. "I would love some, thank-you."

As Jonathan came back upstairs he noticed three men in redcoats at the door. He quickly went upstairs and got Rick, "There are some men downstairs that have redcoats on." he told Rick. He nodded to Jonathan and turned back to Evelyn and Alex, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Jonathan will bring your breakfast." he told her and kissed her cheek. He flew out of the room at a fast pace and beat Jonathan down the stairs where the men were still standing. He opened the door and took assessments of the men in front of him. He knew two of them. One, an old "friend", Bernard, or Bennie and then a most dreaded man, Ira Tep. The third he did not know and really in all honesty did not want to find out.

"Can I be of some service?" he asked. "Mr. O' Connell." Ira acknowledged and came into the house the other two men following him. "We are in need of quarters." Ira told him. Rick looked over at Jonathan who had a look of annoyance on his face, "Jonathan could you please get your sister some breakfast and I shall be up there shortly." he requested. "Yes, Of course. Forgive me gentlemen." he bowed down and went toward the kitchen. Rick turned back to the three men, "Quarters?" he asked. "I hate to enforce myself on your good nature Mr. O' Connell, but my men and I need a place to stay." "Of course you do." Rick sneered. "Thank-you for your kindness Mr. O' Connell." Rick who knew he didn't have a choice, but he had to keep his son safe and bowed his head letting those that would come in.

It was only a few hours later when Evelyn and Jonathan's uncle came back home that trouble had once again sought and found the O' Connell's. He had been away on a mission back to Boston to get the rest of the supplies from his former school. When he came in there was no one in the front parlor or drawing room. He started up the stairs and ran into Jonathan who was coming down with Evelyn's breakfast. "Good Afternoon Uncle." Jonathan said as he stopped in front of Oliver. "Good afternoon Jonathan. Where is everyone?" he inquired. "Evelyn is upstairs as is Rick. Perhaps you better go up there and speak to them. I believe they have much to tell you and some might not be the pleasantness that you might have hoped or expected." He explained and left to his own chores.

Oliver knocked on the door and when he heard no response opened the door slightly. He saw his niece on the bed asleep which of course would not be unusual unless for she was in the last stages of her delicate condition. He opened the door even further and saw Rick holding something to his chest and rocking gently. Rick looked up when he heard the squeak of the door and motioned for Oliver to come in. "This is Alexander Jonathan O' Connell." he whispered. Oliver looked at the boy and smiled. His great nephew. Nearly bald and would have blue eyes. All babies had blue eyes. Not that he had seen many right after their birth, but he knew it just the same. "Jonathan said you had news to tell me that might not be pleasant, but a child is always pleasant." Olive whispered sitting himself on a chair near the rocker. 

Rick looked down to his son and smiled. He really didn't want to think about it. They had started the war the day Alex was born and he knew he was going to have to leave, but to leave with such men in the house was not something he wanted to think about. "Yes, it seems Ira Tep, Bennie, and an officer Petty need quarters and I had no ability or power to refuse them. They are in the kitchen as we speak." Rick told him. Oliver looked surprise. He hadn't seen Ira since they were young. Very young. Ira had always been a quiet child, not playing with the others. He went to work with his father most of the time and learned early on the 'value' of money. Although if Ira learned any scruples himself, it had not been seen.

On the outside Ira looked like a good man. He rarely had a severe word for anyone, including the servants. His father was a counselor to the King and Ira had taken over the job before moving to the colonies to look after the colonists. It was just that no matter what the man did, there was something that made most people scared of him, or more importantly his motives. No one and including Oliver knew what it was. Maybe he was evil from birth, but he didn't seem evil. No, it was something else entirely, but Oliver had yet to figure it out. However the worst part was that now the man was living under his roof with his followers. It was not a good situation to find oneself in and now with a new child in the home it scared Oliver. For Ira had always taken an interest in Evelyn and it set his teeth on edge.

~*~*~*~

Rick had to leave to join George Washington in the last of August. There were rumors flying out of New York of possible sieges and it was time for them to fight the British. Evelyn had cried. They had made love the night before. Even Jonathan was leaving with Rick. They looked very handsome in their dark blue coats with gold buttons and their flawless white breeches. She didn't care if she had just had a child nearly two months, she wasn't letting her husband leave her without a proper good-bye. He had given her a kiss and whispered good-bye and joined Jonathan on the porch. He gave Alex a kiss on the forehead and left.

They had tried very hard to conceal Alex's birth, but in two weeks time it was impossible. The men had come back and found Evelyn in the drawing room with Alex. They had congratulated the couple, but it still made Rick uneasy. Oliver had promised to look after Evelyn and Alex when Rick left, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't have left them if it weren't such an urgent need that he be there with General Washington.

Bennie, seeing that Rick had left didn't let the golden opportunity pass him by. He went into the drawing room where Evelyn was at and sat down in one of the settee's. "He is getting more handsome Mrs. O' Connell." "Thank-you sir." she said and looked back to where Alex was laying on his stomach sleeping. "When is your husband to be back sir?" he asked. "I do not know Bernard." she answered. She found it surreal that as her husband fought against the British that the very enemy had taken rest in their own home. It was a capital offense that Rick had left and had to do so in secrecy, but they really had no choice. She had a feeling that was part of the reason Ira was here. Anything she got would be looked at by him. It was only a matter of time.

"I shall go and see what cook has fixed for us madam, would you like the food brought in here?" he asked. A spinally little creature that Evelyn loathed. Rick had told her many stories of Bennie, and she didn't like him anymore now than she did then. "Yes, thank-you." she said. Anything to get rid of him. He came back soon and had a look on his face. "Madam, I believe you have need to be in the kitchen ." he said. "For what purpose?" she asked. "There is someone there, and I believe that you need to be aware of that presence." he told her. "Very well." she said and got Alex and stood up. "I could look after him for you." he told her. "Thank-you for your kindness Bernard, but I wish to take my son with me." she told him and left. There wasn't a power near her that could make her leave her son in the 'watchful care' of Bernard, or any British officer for that manner.

She came into the kitchen and was surprised to see a new servant. He was Negro man and wasn't anyone that she had seen before. Hatti, looked surprised to see the mistress and didn't know what to do next. "Hatti, could you please introduce me to your friend?" Evelyn asked as she swayed back and forth with Alex. Hatti looked down and called the man over, "Mistress O' Connell, this is my nephew, Isaac, who we call Izzy." she said. "It is a pleasure to meet you Isaac. Are you working here with your Aunt?" Evelyn asked. "Yes, mum." if that is all right with you." he said. Evelyn, whose heart was generous could not stand to see the young man put out. "It is all right with me Isaac. Hatti should be able to tell you what to do. If not for her I am afraid that this house might have collapsed long ago." she praised. "You are too kind Madam O' Connell." Hatti said. "Yes, Madam O' Connell, thank-you very much." Izzy said. "You are more than welcome Isaac." Evelyn said and turned to leave, "It is Izzy, please madam." "Very well, Izzy it is. Welcome to Pemberly." she said and left.

In the wee morning of the hours Evelyn awoke. She had been asleep for a few hours and that worried her. She had either heard a noise, or not one and it had alerted her senses. She got up and walked to the crib to where Alex had been asleep and found it without her son. She searched everywhere and could not find him. She got frantic and called for her uncle, "Uncle!... Uncle!... Alex is missing!" she screamed. Her uncle flew out of his room in his night attire, bewildered at what his niece was screaming. "Alex is missing Uncle!" Evelyn cried. By that time every servant had heard and was coming to the mistress's need. 

Everyone had searched everywhere and they could not find Alex. Nor could they find Bennie. Ira had left a few days ago and Officer Petty had left with him. Izzy who understood what was going on came to Evelyn, "Is there anything I can do?" he asked. "Yes, please go and get my husband and brother. Do you know who they are?" "Yes Madam." he answered. "Good, please Izzy, please help me find my son." she cried again and collapsed in her uncle's arms.

Izzy left and started toward New York.

~*~*~*~

End of Part V


	6. Part VI

Part VI

~*~*~*~

"In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move." ---Douglas Adams

~*~*~*~ 

6,000 Years Ago

He had seen it in a vision. He had to write it down and it had to be quickly. Kaja would be there soon and if he knew what he himself had seen he would be a dead warrior. It was not normal for someone in his position to have such visions, those were left for the high priests and prophets, but he had the vision all the same. He found a tablet and started to write...

They stand together as three sides of a pyramid. Forever together in an interlocking embrace. No weapon can destroy the bond. They stand together. Each side is unique. A gift that the others do not have, but vital for them as a whole. They are strong alone, but together they are immortal. 

They appear many times in many different phases of this world, but always together, entwined and interlocking. The first two sides must be together and can not break or the third can not appear. The first side is as strong as a warrior. The second side is wise as a hawk. The third is the most important and will bring evil to it's knees before the eagle in an embrace of brothers in a third setting. As was born many years ago the truth of what has been seen will come to pass. No man can condemn it and nor can he annihilate it. For anything that comes between the three will be met with utter destruction....

"Dusyanta!" the strong male voice called. He looked up and finished his final words tucking the parchment into his robe. Kaja was coming for him. "DUSYANTA!" Kaja screamed. Dusyanta stood and moved out of the tent, "I am here Kaja." he announced. Kaja turned around. "Dusyanta, you are needed to head the lines. The House of Esau is coming and we must not be defeated." Kaja informed him. Dusyanta knew that it was a rouse. A way to have him murdered without it being overt, but he had little choice. He would hide his visions and perhaps one day someone might find them. He scribbled the last of his words...

In the final meeting of the pyramid a creature of mass destruction which is pure evil will fall twice. For the first time the third side of the pyramid will not be among those that destroy him. The second side and the second battle are synonymous with one another and therefore the second side will be lost for a time. However, the third side will have the power to bring it back and the first will destroy the creature... 

Cairo, Egypt

Ardeth Bay read from the passage. "And what do you believe this means?" Ali Artiric asked. "A family. I have seen this passage before. The Pentex mentions the pyramid several times. Once during the time of the creature. This is the fifth mention and as for last it is the most prophetic." "Why is that?" Ali asked. "Because the pyramid is to defeat the creature." Ardeth revealed and then went back to his papers.

For nearly three thousand years his people, the madjai, were to protect the creature. Make sure it never rose and became a plague on humanity. Shortly before his father died he had given Ardeth a new set of prophecies. In them were references to the creature and the force that would defeat it, The Pyramid. When he had first found that and had made sure that he was interpreting correcting he went in research of THE PYRAMID, or the three sides to it. He had been lead to believe that it was a family. For the first and second side had to come together before the third. He was very close to figuring out the time in which this prophecy was to take place. He had an uneasy feeling it was soon.

~*~*~*~

I wish I had a lifetime to hold you this way  
Love can do some healin in just three days

~*~*~*~

Philadelphia, PA  
Sept. 21, 1777

He was bone tired. He was in need of a bath and some hot food, but that wasn't where his focus was. His focus was on his wife. She was in Philadelphia in the city. She would be one of the last to leave for Boston to be with her step mother. The British were going to attack Philadelphia that was almost certain. For almost a month they had been secreting things away. Making sure that nothing of theirs would land in the hands of the redcoats. He had only been in Philadelphia for two days and not once had he been able to see his wife or come here. But for the night Washington had given him permission. He knew what the battle was going to mean and he wanted his men in as high as spirits as available. That included Lieutenant O' Connell.

He opened the door. The black of night was a cloak on the house and hid him from sight. He crept up the stairs taking note not to land on the one creaky step. He did not want to wake anyone, especially his son. He made it into their room and saw a form underneath the covers and walked closer. He noticed the crib was no longer in the room and assumed that she had moved it to another room. He took everything off and laid it on one of the chairs. He crept over to the bed and made sure it was his wife, and then he slid into the bed and took the warm and soft body of his wife into his arms.

She mumbled something as he inched his way down to where they were level with one another. Then he started moving his mouth over hers. He traced a path with his lips from hers to her jaw up to her ear. His fingers undid the laces at her throat and moved his mouth to taste the skin there as well. She smelled incredible and he ached for her even more. He wanted to sink into her body and reconnect with her. He had missed her so much that all he wanted to do was cry. He had a few times. When he had finished fighting in battle and had to see his men dead with their blood spilling out of them and onto the ground where it had stained for what seemed like all eternity.

Evie was dreaming. The haunting touches of her husband were all around her. His gentle touch and safe embrace. She felt so warm and content that she would not open her eyes for anything. She did not want to give up on this dream. She wanted to see it through and hold on to it with her every fiber. Her son was kidnapped and her husband was off fighting and all she had left were the dreams at night. She relished them, sometimes wishing for days to hurry and move so that she could join her family in her dreams.

She had heard that the British were coming and at some point she was going to have to leave. Her Uncle was leaving for Boston and she was going with him. She was praying her husband was among the soldiers that had come in and started to move Philadelphia, but she had never seen him nor heard of his presence there. She thought she had seen him when she was passing the general store where in the back she knew ammunition was kept, but she couldn't be sure and she had to get home.

He saw her struggling in her sleep. He knew that look on her face. In the two years that they had been married he had made love to her many times in the morning and in the middle of the night. It was the same look she got when she didn't know if what she was feeling was a dream or the real thing and it was only by faith that she would open her eyes to see if he was real. He moved up to her ear and whispered into her ear to open her eyes.

Her eyes flew open and was shocked to see her husband before her. "Are you real?" she hissed. "Yes." he answered and leaned down to kiss her. She was still hesitant as if she still didn't trust herself and he licked her bottom lip until she opened her mouth for him. It was amazing. He could barely handle the emotions that were rushing within him. Their tongues dueled, chasing each other, entwining within the warm caverns of their mouths.

She helped him get her nightgown off and with a little guidance entered her and stopped. As much as they wanted to move, they knew that this could be their last time and wanted to feel everything. He left her for a moment only to slam back into her. They were wrapped tightly around each other and continued to kiss. They built a rhythm all their own and let the pressure and excitement build until Rick moved his hand down to where their bodies were joined and touched her. She felt as if she had exploded and was never to join the earth again. He watched her, enraptured with her. Then he felt the coils within his body snap and he joined her in their mutual bliss.

When they came back to one another they wrapped themselves again within the other. They were entwined like ivy and stronger than the roots of an oak. Evie started to cry. All the hardships of the past year raging down her body. Rick held her tighter, not understanding completely the atrocities that life had dealt her and him as well. "It's going to be okay. I love you Evie, we are going to be together again." he whispered into her ear and rocked her with his body until her tears subsided. When the last tear had stopped and dried on his shoulder she was fast asleep and he soon joined her.

The next morning Evie was scared to open her eyes. She thought it was real, but it could have just been a wonderful dream. She felt something heavy on her stomach though and decided to risk everything and open them. When she did, she smiled. A beautiful smile. Her husband was next to her. He was facing her with a smile himself. "Morning Beautiful." he whispered. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Good morning." she said. She looked over his shoulder and saw where Alex's crib had once been. She had to have it moved because she just couldn't stand to look at it empty.

Rick saw her expression change, "What is it Evelyn? What is wrong?" the concern in his voice made her own voice shrink back inside her. She gaped at him for a moment before turning her eyes to his and telling him what had happened for it was obvious that Izzy had not reached him. "Alex was kidnapped." she muttered. "What?" Rick exploded. "He was taken Rick. Almost a year ago. I sent Izzy to find you, but I guess he didn't. Bennie took him Rick and no one has been able to find him. They last saw Bennie in Boston, but they haven't been able to track him since."

Rick shot out of the bed and started to pace. His son was missing and Bennie took him. The real question was why did Bennie take him. It wasn't out of spite. He knew that much. A newborn baby wasn't something you took out of spite. It was too much of a hassle and there was only one person Bennie looked out for - himself. 

Evie watched Rick pace up and down. She understood. It had taken her a year and she still wept every night over the loss of her son. She had analyzed every detail, but still she could not think of who would want Alex especially in this moment in time. A baby is not what one needed during war time. 

Rick finally sat down on the bed next to Evie. She had gone through this all alone. They looked at one another and Evelyn opened her arms and they held each other. "I am so sorry Evelyn." he whispered over and over again like a mantra. Before he could apologize any further they heard a knock at the door. Evie followed him down the stairs to the door. He opened it and Gabriel darkened his doorway. "Rick, I'm sorry to intrude, but we are leaving for Reading. We must hurry." He bowed down to Evie and then left.

Rick turned back to Evelyn who looked up at him with unshed tears just ready to cascade down her face. He reached for her and she came into his embrace easily. "I love you Evelyn and I will be back. We will find our son and we will have a happy ever after." She nodded her head. He went back upstairs to get the rest of his uniform and then walked out the door with one last embrace and a kiss.

When Rick left Evelyn ran up the stairs and buried herself in their bed. She clutched his pillow to her and inhaled deeply. "Evelyn!" her uncle shouted, "Evelyn!" He knocked on her door and then came in. "Evelyn we have to leave here and fast. Please hurry!" "I will be there in just a moment, I have been packed for some time."

They were traveling to Boston. They would be staying with Angelica for her own home was now occupied by British soldiers. They were in the carriage for almost thirty minutes when they heard firing. Both her and her uncle looked out the small windows of the shaky carriage and saw their men and the redcoats firing. Evelyn had to look away. She wouldn't allow herself to imagine the worse. "Please God. Please keep my husband safe." she pleaded and blocked all sound out of her ears and mind.

End of Part VI

So far this is my favorite of them all. However next part Ardeth finally finds the embrace of brothers which is occupied by enemy troops. 

Thanks to MBooker who has faithfully left a review and I wanted to tell you how grateful I am. Thank-you.

"I find you find strength in your moments of weakness.   
I'm moving on.   
I've loved like I should and lived like I shouldn't  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere on this road  
I'm moving on." - Rascal Flatts.


	7. Part VII

Part VII

~*~*~*~

Shoot  
Shoot straight  
Shoot  
Shoot to kill yeah  
Blame each other blame yourself  
You know that God is a bullet have mercy on us everyone

~*~*~*~

Road to Boston

Sept. 22, 1777

"I love you Evie." a voice whispered. Evelyn's eyes flew open. The carriage had stopped. She turned to her uncle, "What is going on?" He was still peering out of the tiny window, "I do not know. I was about to investigate." he informed her. Just as he was opening the door someone from the outside yanked it open. A man with a redcoat stuck his head in, "Out!" he ordered. Evelyn and Oliver looked at one another. "Out!" he repeated. He moved out of the way and let Oliver down and he in turn helped Evelyn out.

Evelyn could see that their driver was now resting next to the wheel, dead. "What do you want?" she asked. "We need your horses." he explained. "So you had to kill our driver for them?!?" she demanded. "Evelyn!" Oliver cautioned. The man brought out his musket, but Evelyn was quicker and pulled out the pistol she had in the pocket of her dress. Both men were stunned. "I was sent here for your horses." he pleaded. "I do not care. You have deprived me of my driver and now I demand that you let me keep my horses." "I will take them by force." "You can not if you are dead." she lowered the pistol with deadly aim. 

The soldier cocked his gun and aimed it at Evelyn, but before he could fire she shot first and with mortal accuracy the man went flying back and onto the ground. She turned to her uncle. "It looks as if one us are going to have to drive." Oliver was stunned by all of this. He had never seen Evelyn be so aggressive before. "Yes. I... I shall drive." he muttered. She turned to tend to the driver when Oliver saw that the redcoat was not entirely dead and was about to shoot Evelyn. "NO!" he screamed and dived in toward her pushing her out of the path of the bullet. He felt impact of his flesh and bullet meeting instantly.

Evelyn looked up in time to see the dying soldier shoot her uncle and his scream of pain. She rushed to his side, "Oliver. Uncle Oliver are you all right?" she pleaded. "I was hit." he whimpered. She rolled him onto his back and saw dark crimson blood starting to spread throughout his side. "Evie. I love you." he whimpered. "No uncle. You are going to live. We just have to find someone to help us." she ordered. He shook his head. "Save yourself Evelyn. Find your son and make sure your husband comes home. I love you." then he was gone. Evelyn fell down on top of him and started to cry. The injustice of this whole war was unbearable. It had finally succeeded in taking everything that she loved dear away from her. Her father, her brother, her husband, her son, and now her uncle. All gone for this cause. All because the British would not let them have equal rights.

~*~*~*~

Boston, MA  
Nov. 1, 1777

Jonathan was tired, cold, hungry, and annoyed beyond belief. Isaac, or Izzy as he liked to be called had found him nearly seven months ago. Ever since then they had been tracking Bennie. He was a squirmy little fellow. They had been in Boston only a day. Izzy had fought with him in Saratoga and on the 13th of October General Burgoyne surrendered to General Horatio Gates whom Jonathan had been transferred to shortly after he had gone to New York with Rick.

They hadn't been able to find Rick to tell him of Alex and so every where they had a chance they looked for him. Anything to tell them where Alex could be. They had found that General Ira Tep was located in Philadelphia now, but there was no sign of Bennie anywhere. They were now trying to get information here in Boston. A very likely place for Bennie be to at. He saw Izzy approaching him. "The man at the market said that here would be the best place to find him." Jonathan looked up at the wooden sign before him. "I can't go in there." he told him. Izzy looked at him incredulously, "And you believe I can? Look at the color of my skin!"

Izzy looked at Jonathan for a moment, "Wait a minute, why can't you go in there?" he demanded. Jonathan looked down at the ground and then back at Izzy. "No reason. Come on let's go." he said taking Izzy's arm and walking him away from the tavern. Izzy stopped him which made Jonathan fall forward. "I said come on!" "No. You are going to tell me why you can't go in there." Izzy ordered. "There is no reason. Let us go before we both get shot." "Are you making remarks about me?" demanded. "I wasn't the one who got myself shot by my own musket." he told him. "And I told you it was the first time I had ever fired a weapon." he spat back. "Yes, but generally as a rule one does not shoot oneself but the ENEMY!" "You are trying to get me angry so I will forget about why we can't go in there. Could it because you owe them money?" 

"I owe many people money." Jonathan staggered. "Yes, but could you owe them more money than the others?" "No, now let us go. We have much work to do. We are trying to find Alex." That shut them both up and they hurried to the inn on the outside of town which served many dregs of society.

~*~*~*~

Valley Forge  
Nov. 1777

It has been no bed of roses. It hadn't even been a bed of nails. The winter was not kind to anyone, but most especially the colonial soldiers with only their ideals and hopes to see them through. To feed them and to keep them warm. Washington had sent Rick in search of supplies while he rallied his men together and 'trained' them for upcoming battles.

Rick had made it to the small town of Camden and had found a storage supply barn near a farm. He couldn't believe his luck when he had opened it up and had seen supplies that could last his men a few weeks. He went to grab the sack when it was seized. "Who are you?" the man demanded. "I'm a soldier and I am in need of supplies." "Get out of here. You do not want to be here." the man lowered his voice. "I can not leave sir. I need these supplies." keeping his voice deadly calm.

"AND I told you sir. You can not be here." "Why can't I be here?" Rick demanded. "You are not welcome. I've been hired to protect this land and you are not welcome here." "I am afraid I must contradict you. I have little choice. I will fight." Rick warned. "Then I too shall fight." Rick drew his musket but before he had a chance the man knocked it out of his hand. Rick reacted by punching the man in the cheek. The man didn't stop and swung back at Rick hitting him under the jaw which caused him to stagger back. Rick charged forward and with momentum barreled the man to the floor and started to hit him. The man reached for his own weapon, a sword, and Rick pulled it out of his hands.

Rick went and scrambled for his musket, but the man caught him and pushed him to the ground and kicked it out of his grasp. Rick got up after kicking the other man in the stomach and the man stretched out his hand pulled Rick's coat and jacket off of him. Rick turned around to hit the man when a woman's voice cried out "STOP!" Both of the men stopped their fighting and looked at one another and then to the source of the voice. The woman gasped, "Rick?" she asked incredulous. "Evelyn?" Evelyn came running toward him and he picked her up and wrapped her into his arms. "Oh Rick what are you doing here?" Not really caring just glad that somehow God had led him to her.

They heard shuffling in front of them and both remembered the other man. "Oh Ardeth." Evelyn said and slid down Rick's body, but kept him in her arms. "You know this guy?" Rick demanded. "Now Rick, don't get upset. He was in need of help and so was I." she explained. He looked down at her worried. "What kind of help? Is it about Alex?" Evelyn looked down to the ground. "No. Why don't we go in and discuss this inside where it is warmer." she suggested. Rick nodded and Ardeth followed the couple out, observing them together.

Evelyn had told him many things about their life and Alex's disappearance. But more than that her unsaid words and body language was of Love. He could tell every time she spoke of her family that she loved them dearly. He had only told her that he was on his way to Philadelphia and that he came here from Egypt. She had surprised him by knowing more about Egypt than other people seemed to. She was very smart and after talking with her he had started to suspect that perhaps her family was the pyramid.

They reached the house and Evelyn guided Rick to one of the chairs and when he sat down she sat on his lap. She had no care that they had someone else there. This was a miracle that she wasn't about to give up. Ardeth sat in one of the wing-backed green leather chairs and waited for Evelyn to speak. Rick placed his arms around her waist and she sat sideways so that she was able to look at both men and started her story...

~*~*~*~

Evelyn stood up. Not even bothering to look at the bodice of her dress for she knew it was stained with her uncle's blood. She looked out ahead and saw nothing but smoke to the south near Philadelphia and nothing in front of her. She felt out of place. Rick had always told her how strong she was, but she didn't feel strong now. All she wanted was to have her husband there so that she could collapse into his arms and tell him to deal with it. Although not the right time the situation did remind her of when they were having terrible storms and she would wait up each night until he got home because they scared her. He told her that he couldn't stop the storm and she had told him that she stayed up because when he got home he could worry about it.

Now what to do? She didn't want to burry her uncle here in some unknown grave. He deserved better than that. So did their driver, Conan. The cabin of the carriage was big enough for them, but to get them in there was going to take some work. She looked around one last time and then started on her mission. She first moved them to where they were next to the carriage and it would be easier to place them in there. She opened the carriage door and let out a huge sigh. It was going to be a lot of work. She let out a scream when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced the person who had scared her. "I am sorry madam. I did not mean to scare you. It just looks as if you need help."

As she gained herself back she regarded the man. She wondered if he came from an Arab nation. He was dressed in black head to toe, but he didn't look menacing. He looked kind and there was something in her that urged her to trust him. "Yes. My driver and uncle have been killed in a fight for our horses. I was trying to get them into the carriage to take them home to be buried." she explained still wondering why she was telling a complete stranger this. He smiled at her. "Would you like some help?" he offered.

"You don't mind?" "No. Please let me be of service." he answered and together they got both Conan and Oliver into the carriage and secured it. "Thank-you very much... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." "Ardeth Bay, at your service." he replied. "Well thank-you Mr. Bay, I'm Mrs. O' Connell." she introduced herself. "Mrs. O' Connell, if I may, I was wondering to where you are headed?" "I was headed toward Boston." she told him. "I have just traveled from there and, the road to Boston is treacherous, is there somewhere else you may go?" he warned her. Evie thought about it for a moment. Philadelphia was under siege and if Boston was treacherous than she couldn't go that way. Then it hit her. Oliver had a farm house out in Camden. In fact it was his first house. "Yes, I believe I do have a place. Are you familiar with Camden?" she asked. 

"No, I am afraid that I am not from here." he explained. "Oh. Um.. may I ask where you are from sir?" He smiled at her, "Yes you may, I am from Egypt. I have come here to find something. In fact I was just on my way to Philadelphia." "I should warn you sir that the redcoats are trying to take over Philadelphia as we speak. It is not a place for anyone. Most of the city has already cleared out." He looked disappointed. Evelyn was struck with an idea, "Perhaps sir you could join me to Camden. I could hire you as a guard." "Are you sure madam? I wouldn't want to upset your husband." he responded. "My husband is at war Mr. Bay. I could really use the help. I need someone to protect our supplies and someone to help me bury my uncle and driver. Please. It would truly help me." He gave her a half smile. "I am at your service madam." He bowed down in front of her. "Thank-you. We better get going. Camden is to your left." she directed and then took her place by the reins.

~*~*~*~

"We have had much trouble. So many people need the supplies that we have had to watch the barn." Evie finished explaining. Rick nodded his head. It was a lot to take in, but he understood. Ardeth seemed like an honorable person and of course he trusted Evelyn. "Well now that is clear, I believe it is time for bed." Rick said and stood up letting Evie slide down him. "Good night Mr. Bay..." "Mr. O'Connell, may I please see the mark on your arm." Rick gave him a strange look, but pulled up his shirt. "Sir, may I ask where it is that you received this mark?" Rick really didn't want to discuss it. "I don't remember." Ardeth nodded his head. "Very well. I will see you two in the morning good-night." he bowed to them and then left in the opposite direction.

"I wonder what that was all about." Rick muttered. "I don't know." Evie responded and pulled Rick to her bedroom not really caring. He leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with her every emotion. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

~*~*~*~

Boston, MA  
Nov. 2, 1777

"What are we doing here? I thought you said that you couldn't go in here." Izzy exclaimed. "I did. And at the time I couldn't, but she isn't here now and we can go in." Jonathan explained. "Who is she?" "My stepmother, Angelica Moon." Izzy started to nod his head not truly understanding. They walked into the back of the tavern and Jonathan started to go down the stairs. "This is where Evie and I use to sleep when we were taking care of the tavern." he told Izzy and kept walking down the stairs. "Right."

"Is this where we will be sleeping?" Izzy asked. "Yes, there are a couple of cots down here and if we get up early enough we can sneak out without her ever being the wiser. No shh!" Izzy gave Jonathan a weird look but followed him. This white dude was going to be the death of him, he could just feel it. When they got downstairs Jonathan got a lantern and lit it with the candle they had and let it illuminate the basement. It was cold down there, but it was also musty so the senses couldn't decide what was going on.

It was in the middle of the night when Jonathan heard a noise. Almost a scream, but not as life threatening. He stayed perfectly still to see if he could hear it again. A few moments later he heard it again. It was coming from upstairs. "Izzy!" he hissed. Nothing. "Izzy!" he hissed again. Still nothing. Jonathan shook his head and started to follow the noise. He was in the main room of the tavern and was walking up the stairs when the noise became louder. 

He got the top level and followed it to the last room on the right. He very carefully walked to it and slowly opened it up and saw that in the middle was a crib. The baby looked familiar and Jonathan walked over to it and sure enough, it was Alex. He looked almost the same. His blonde hair was still there and those eyes that could only be a combination of Evie and Rick were wide with shed and unshed tears. "Hey there." he whispered. He didn't want to frighten the child, but he could not believe that he had actually found his nephew. He felt so elated and couldn't wait to get him to Evie.

He heard a noise beyond the crib and looked up to see Izzy. "What are you doing up here?" But before he could say anything he heard a crunch behind him. He was about to turn around, but it was too late. He felt a hard blow to the back of his skull and that was it...

~*~*~*~

End of Part VII

Okay, it is winding down. As I said. All the players have entered, the stage is set and it is time for fate to take it's course. 

Thank-you Buffelyn for the wonderful review and KatG. Thanks to everyone else as well. I hope you all enjoyed and it should be wrapped up in the next three parts.


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

~*~*~*~  
So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
That's what dreams are made of  
Oh baby we belong in a world that must be strong  
Baby that's what dreams are made of.  
And in the end  
On dreams we will depend  
Cause that's what LOVE is made of.

~*~*~*~

Camden, VA  
Morning After 

"No!" Rick shouted. "Yes! And you MR. O' CONNELL can NOT stop me!" Evelyn screamed back. They were huffing and puffing at one another. Ardeth had not meant to walk in on this fight, but he hadn't realized they were in an argument until it was too late. Evelyn was the first to notice him and then looked back at Rick. "We can discuss this later." she hissed. Rick gave her a look but said nothing. "Good morning Mr. Bay." he greeted and went and sat down at the table. "Please, call me Ardeth." "I give you leave to do the same." Rick said and looked at Evie who had been scowling at him while his back was turned.

She set the food on the table and made sure that Rick's plate was far out of his reach. "Thank-you." was his biting reply. Ardeth was very uncomfortable with these two fighting and turned to his food and started eating. "Ardeth are you married?" Rick asked. Ardeth looked up. "No I am afraid I am not." he replied. "Well then let me ask you a question. If you were in a war and your wife wanted to come and fight with you would you let her?" Ardeth looked between the two. The tension could be cut with a knife and Rick was awaiting an answer. 

"If I may be honest. Women where I am from do fight with their husbands." Evelyn gave Rick a triumphant look and Rick scowled it down. "But, most men prefer for them not to and I too am among those. I would not want my wife to fight with me." This gave Rick a chance to look superior. "Oh get that look off of your face. We're both loosing here." He did take it down a notch. "Besides that is in Egypt and this is here." She tried to reason. "That may be, but I do not want you to be there." He responded. She looked as if she was going to cry and took off to the bedroom not even caring about proper manners.

Rick looked at Ardeth while Ardeth looked at him. "Women!" Rick took his plate over to the sink. When he came back Ardeth saw the tattoo and saw his chance. "I am a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost." "I am a stranger traveling from the west I am that which you seek." Rick gave him a strange reply. He didn't even have to think of what he was saying it just came from his mouth automatically. "Than it is true. Your family is the Pyramid." Ardeth announced. "What?" Rick asked. "You have the mark. Your family is the Pyramid. And you are a warrior for God." "Right." was the reply. Ardeth was now sure that Rick and Evelyn were in fact the first two sides of the Pyramid. He gave a small smirk if Evelyn was as the prophecies recorded Rick was in for an adventure.

Rick didn't feel like really going over why he was a warrior for God with Ardeth and so decided to see if he could talk some sense into Evelyn. Rick didn't even bother to knock and walked into the bedroom. Evelyn was sitting on the bed trying her hardest not to cry. Rick went and sat down next to her. They didn't say anything for a moment until Evie couldn't take it anymore, "Please tell me why you don't want me to go with you." she pleaded. He turned her so she faced him, "Evelyn. I don't want you to go because I don't want to see you die. It is so dangerous and I have lost many men. To see a bullet pierce your skin, I just couldn't handle it. I've already lost my son, please don't make me loose my wife too."

She came into his arms and held him. He held her to as she cried. "That is exactly why I want to go with you. I know it is dangerous, but with us together we can handle it. I too have lost a son and now I have lost my uncle. I don't want to loose you either and I don't want to stay here and wonder what is happening to you. I should have gone out to find you after Alex was kidnapped, but I thought if he came back that no one would be there and I couldn't handle that." she stopped not even wanting to think about the past year. Rick pulled her in front of him, "Evie..." but his voice faltered and he stopped. "Rick even if you tell me to stay I will go after you. You know me well enough to know that." He closed his eyes. He could never truly deny her anything and as much as he didn't want her to go he knew it would be easier if he had her in sight. "Okay." he whispered.

She leaped into his arms and started to kiss him. First his lips and then his chin and then his jaw line all the way to the back of his ear and was about to go further when he stopped her. "We have a guest or have you forgotten?" he teased. "Oh. Right. Well I guess we should go back out there." she resigned and got up, smoothing her dress and Rick followed her out the door. Ardeth was still at the table and glad to see that the two had made up. He could tell what the verdict was just by their looks and it looked like Evelyn was fighting alongside her husband. "I'm sorry about earlier. Please forgive me." Evelyn said when she sat back down at the table. "You are more than pardoned." he replied.

They took they're places but before Rick could ask him about earlier Ardeth started speaking. "I believe I need to explain myself. I come from a tribe known as the medjai. We look out for anything that has to do with the 'Creature' and in my search I have found prophecy of 'They Pyramid' which are three people that stand together and always fight evil. You Mr. O'Connell bear the mark of the warrior. I had to make sure, but you answered the question that only the warrior would know. The reason I have came here is because after finding this prophecy an enemy of mine, Loch Na, stole it and I need it back for future generations. I believe he has come here in search of 'The Pyramid' to destroy it."

Rick swallowed. Literally and he was starting to choke. Evelyn got him a glass of wine and when he had calmed down he really started to assess what Ardeth had said. His family was in danger again. Even though he wasn't sure of the 'Pyramid' part he believed that Ardeth was telling the truth and that his family is in danger. "If what you say is true, then how will Loch Na find us?" Rick asked. "Fate. Mr. O'Connell I do not believe that it was coincidence that I have found you and your family and I believe that Loch Na is part of this and will unfortunately find you and your family if he hasn't already." Rick nodded his head and Evelyn was about ready to cry.

"Please do not worry Mrs. O' Connell. It states very plainly in the text that the third side will bring evil down in front of the eagle." "That may be true Ardeth, but if Loch Na finds my son than he could kill him before he has a chance to do that." Ardeth looked down at the remnants of his food, "Please have faith." was his last statement. After that no one said a word. Rick and Evie finished eating and Evie cleared the table. 

A few hours later Ardeth approached the couple as they were packing for Valley Forge. "If you will permit me I wish to fight with you. I can not find Loch Na from here and I will be fighting for a cause." "We need all the help we can get. Thank-you Ardeth." 

~*~*~*~

Jonathan woke with elves mining for gold in his head. He had no recollection of what had brought him to this place, but he knew it wasn't good. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the surroundings. There was a door in front of them, but in it's path was a crib... a crib. Alex's crib. He remembered. He took notice of the rocking chair and chest of drawers that were on the right. It looked comfortable and the setting of many baby rooms. He turned behind him to see Izzy still slumped against the wall. It took a couple of times, but he was up and on his two feet.

He was about to wake Izzy up to help him get out of there, but the knob on the door started to turn. He quickly went to the side of the door and tried to find something to hit the intruder with. He felt the back of his head and just as he suspected there was a huge bump. He was starting to get scared and as he scrambled for something the door opened. However instead of a huge person it was a rather small person. A boy. A very familiar boy. "Mr. Carnahan?" the boy whispered. Jonathan breathed, "I'm right here." he whispered from behind. The boy turned around and then shut the door quietly.

"Mr. Carnahan do you know who I am?" he inquired. "You look familiar." Jonathan conceded wondering what was going on. "I'm Johnny Scott. Your sister use to look after me." Jonathan was sparked with recollection. "Of course." The boy looked upset. "Mr. Carnahan you have to get out of here. Logan will be back in a few minutes and he is going to kill you." "Logan? Whose Logan?" "The guy that works for Mrs. Carnahan, Angelica." They both looked behind them when they heard groaning.

Jonathan walked over to Izzy to help him up. "What's going on?" Izzy grumbled. "We're in trouble." "When are we not?" "Mr. Carnahan you have to leave now. You have to get Alex back. They are taking him to Philadelphia." "Why are they taking him there?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Sir, there is only so much you can hear when your eavesdropping." "Right, so how are we going to get out of here?" Izzy asked. "I can sneak you out of the room and keep Logan occupied if you will just sneak out of here." Johnny suggested.

Izzy looked at Jonathan and Jonathan looked between Izzy and Johnny. They heard footsteps on the stairs. "Lets go!" Jonathan hissed and the plan was set in motion.

~*~*~*~

To keep Evelyn a secret took all of one day and the middle of the night. They had bunked down in tents, but it was cold outside and Evelyn was freezing. She knew her husband had body heat that he could very well share with her. She had moved to where he was at and had snuggled against him. Just like he always did he wrapped his arm around her middle and let his hand cup her breast. She was warm and she drifted off to sleep, forgetting to wake up early and move back.

"Sir?" Gabriel Scott asked. Rick jerked awake. "Huh? What is it?" he couldn't believe that he wasn't awake. He was always on his guard when he was out in the field. Then he felt a very warm body move against him. Evelyn! "Um.. Gabriel..." "She followed you and you didn't have a choice?" Gabriel laughed. Rick smiled. "Yes. Please don't tell the men." "I won't, but you two are going to have to be careful." he admonished. Rick stood up and put the covers over Evelyn, "So what is going on?" "I came to tell you that you are needed." "I'll be right there."

He was dressed and went to the tent where George Washington was at. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked. "Yes. I have note for you here." Rick took the note. - Mr. O' Connell, If you wish to see your son alive come to Philadelphia.- Rick looked up. "Who delivered the note?" he demanded. "I do not know. I wasn't here. It came two days before you came back." he informed him. "I've got to go sir. I know I just came back, but you now have more supplies. This is my son sir, please you have to let me." Rick pleaded. "I give you leave to go. Your wife too." George smirked. "Don't worry Lt. O' Connell, I'm sure not many other's noticed." "Thank-you sir."

Rick ran back to his tent. "Evelyn get up." he called to her. It took her a few moments but when she opened her eyes she saw her husband moving around quickly and putting things in a bag. "Rick what is it?" "This." he shoved the note into her palm and got her stuff ready. "Oh Rick," "We're leaving right now. I'm going to get Ardeth and tell him. You get ready and when I get back we will leave." he told her and left out of the tent.

Ardeth was coming out of one the other tents, "Ardeth. I have just received a note about my son. We are leaving for Philadelphia at this moment." he informed him. "Very well. I will be there shortly." Evelyn walked out of the tent ready to go. One of the few horses they had, but Rick didn't care he jumped on one and Evelyn got on the other. They snapped the horse with their heels and they were off.

~*~*~*~

Jonathan and Izzy had been riding to Philadelphia for nearly two days now. They would be there by evening, but they had already spent so much time together. "What are we going to do once we get there?" Izzy inquired. "I don't know. We'll have to think of something when we get there." Jonathan replied. He had been trying to think of something, but nothing had come to mind. "Well we can't go in there guns blazing trying to get shot." "Do you mind! I realize that it will be difficult, but that is my nephew and I have to save him." That stopped all conversation.

They were about to approach the city when they saw many redcoats in the city below. "We can't go down there with out their uniform." Jonathan said. "Do you think?" "Well I know one place we can go." He took the carriage to the back of his uncle's house. "In the basement there is a stash in case we ever had to get out that way. There should be a couple of uniforms."

They walked down the stairs and entered. It was musty, but it was secluded and it would hide them until they were ready to make their move. Whatever that might be. They crouched behind a wine rack when they heard voices. Jonathan strained to hear and what he heard made him smile with delight. His sister. He stood up and walked until he could find them. "Evie?" he asked. The woman turned around, "Jonathan!" she squealed. Rick looked up and couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?" Evie asked. "I was in Boston in our tavern when I heard a noise. I followed it and Evie I found Alex. Then something hit me and I was told to come here." He explained. Evelyn didn't get a chance to say anything. The basement door opened and a body was silhouetted. "Who's down here?"

End of Part VIII

- Thanks to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. I should have this done in the next two parts. 


	9. Part IX

Part IX

~*~*~*~

The world isn't ending   
And its love that I'm sending to you  
It's the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

~*~*~*~

Philadelphia, PA  
Pemberly House  


"Whose down there?" the voice asked. Every one stopped barely breathing and keeping deathly still. They heard beyond the silhouette a woman's voice screeching, "Logan I need your help!" The silhouette left and shut the door. Breaths were let out and everyone regained their composure. "What are we going to do?" Izzy screeched. "We are going to get my son back." Rick bit off. "And just how are we suppose to do that?" Izzy's voice taking on a tone as if he were talking to a child. "I don't know yet." was his sheepish reply. Evelyn laid a hand on Rick's forearm rubbing it consolingly. She had no doubt her husband could think of something... or they would do what they always did, walk in guns blazing and pray they never got shot!

"Well are there any uniforms down here?" Jonathan asked. He knew they needed that first and foremost. They all started looking around and Evelyn found the box that contained where the uniforms should have been. She took out the only thing in there which was one uniform and held it above her head. "I'm afraid this is it." she announced. The three men looked at her and then at one another. "Jonathan I believe this is your size." she squinted to see him for it was extremely dark in the basement. "Yes, well what shall I do with it?" Although he could not really see her he knew the look of annoyance was contorting her face. "Right well. What is the plan?" he asked trying to redeem himself.

"Right. Jonathan you take the front of the house. Since you have the uniform you can keep watch out. Um... you..." "Izzy." he supplied. "Yes, Izzy I need you to guard the back and find us a ride when we come out. Evie, I will go through the door up there and distract the man that was up there. You find our son." "I won't fail." she whispered. Even in the darkness he could find her lips. He gave her a kiss pouring all of his love into her and then with quick resolve straightened up. "Let's go." he told them.

Jonathan and Izzy stumbled their way to the basement door that led to the outside. A few times they had to make sure that the other door didn't open and blow their whole cover. Luck was on their side, well for the time being. Jonathan moved to the front and was quickly met by some of his 'peers'. "Who be you sir and what are you doing in General Tep's backyard?" one of the men asked. "I got lost... you know entertaining the bottles..." he gave him a smile. They believed him and walked on, "Whew!" Jonathan whistled and the two men turned around. "Nothing, just glad I found my way out." he announced. They nodded their heads and turned around to continue to walk. Jonathan turned his head and rolled his eyes.

Rick and Evie walked slowly up the stairs. Rick stopped for a moment to listen to any sounds beyond the door. When he heard none he slowly opened it up and when the coast was clear motioned for his wife. "You take the stairs through the kitchen. If you have any trouble call for me." he whispered. She nodded her head. "We will get him back Evie I promise." She gave him a small smile and then slipped back to the kitchen. Now he was on his own and in search of someone who was much bigger than he. There were many rooms in the Pemberly House so this whole endeavor could take some time, but he was close to his son and nothing was going to stand in his way.

The first door he opened yielded nothing. As did the second, third, fourth, and fifth. Where in the world had they gone? Pemberly was big, but it wasn't THAT big. Finally he heard rustling in the floor above him and with the stealth of a predator he moved up the grand staircase to it. He heard sounds all around him and didn't know where to strike first, but when he heard his child's squeal he took off to the last door on the left.

~*~*~*~

"Alex!" Evelyn let out in a shocked whisper. She had found him on her first try. The last room on the left was the largest in the house and so it would seem natural for Angelica to choose it. She had cracked the door open and peered inside to see nothing. She heard a noise behind and quickly went inside. Alex who had been sleeping looked up at the new lady. His eyes were bright and big. His blonde hair was just starting to curl behind his ears. Evelyn quickly went to him afraid that he would make a sound and let everyone know where she was.

As soon as she did Alex started to whimper, but stuck his thumb into his mouth and settled down. He knew this person. Although in his mind he didn't know exactly who she was he recognized the soul. Tears were streaming down Evelyn's cheeks. After a year of constant torture of what her son was going through, where he could be she was holding him in his arms. She just held him to her, unable to move for the emotions that she had been holding in for so long were now allowed to escape and did so freely in the form of tears. It wasn't until she heard a sharp sound that brought the situation back to Evie and her maternal instincts knew that the predator was after her son.

She knew of no way out and the only option was to surprise her attacker. She looked around and saw a heavy chair and sword she quickly grabbed it and stood by the door and waited. It seemed like an eternity for the door to open and when it did she struck. Right when the chair went to hit the intruder he stuck his hand above and deftly knocked it out of the way. Evelyn moved back to her son as the huge Negro man stalked toward her. Alex let out a squeal of delight as if he was watching a play. Evelyn didn't dare look at her son for if she stopped this man might get her. "And just who are you miss?" "Evelyn." a woman said from behind the man. The man turned to look at her. "Angelica." Evelyn snarled. 

"I see you have found your son. Too bad you won't get to see him for very much longer." her smug smile producing nothing but rage in Evelyn. "What makes you say that?" Angelica just smirked. "Logan, get Alex." she commanded. Logan went for Alex, but Evelyn stopped in front of him. "No." her voice a calm deadly announcement. He laughed at her and started to push her away, but Evelyn brought the sword she had in her hand and swung it at his head. He deftly knocked out of the way, but somewhere inside Evelyn she knew how to use it and quickly brought it up against his face cutting him. The two of them were too engaged to notice what Angelica was taking Alex until they heard a dark menacing voice, "You put him down."

Everyone stopped and it was only Evelyn who smiled. Rick. "Logan get him. I can take care of her." Logan nodded and went after Rick. With a quick punch Rick was sprawled on the floor and Angelica was coming after Evelyn with a knife. The fight began and all in the middle of it was Alex, not sure what was going on, but having fun watching from the safety of his crib.

Logan was getting sick of this and with one quick thrust sent Rick back onto the stairs where he was rolling down at an alarming speed. He watched for a moment, blissful at the sight of either a dead man or one that would not be waking for some time. He turned into the room to see Angelica and Evelyn still fighting one another. They were both good, but he knew that Evelyn had something going for her that Angelica would never have, maternal need to protect it's offspring. Still that didn't mean he couldn't help Angelica. He was about to reach for a sword when something hit him across the head. Before everything went black he heard Evelyn call out, "Ardeth." 

Evelyn had Angelica pinned in a corner and was about to knock her out when something piercing hit her arm. Angelica had produced another small knife and had cut her arm, deep. Ardeth came quickly to her to subdue Angelica and make sure Evelyn was all right. "Enough!" a voice shouted. They all turned and looked at the man in the door. Ira Tep had the ability to command any room no matter who was in it or how many. Even Alex's demeanor had changed. "What is going on in here?" Everyone stopped trying to kill one another and broke apart. "Ira!" Angelica exclaimed and went to him. "What is going on my love?"

Before anyone could respond though there was a groan from behind Evelyn as Logan stood up. She didn't have time to react to the man who was wielding the sword she had dropped coming straight for her. However with quick reflexes Ardeth quickly brought his own sword and cut the man's throat. "Not this time Loch Na." Those were the last words that Loch Na would ever hear. "I see you have found your son Mrs. O' Connell." Ira said taking attention away from the just slained man.

"Why?" was the only question that Evelyn could think of in her over stimulated brain. "Why don't you answer that love." he inflected onto Angelica. "I needed your son." was all she would give. She really didn't need to know much more than that. Alex was a pawn in a game that had started long ago. When Evelyn was no more than five. Still to have Evelyn know that could mean death for both her and Ira and she would have none of that. "Answer her question." Rick said from the door way. Now it was just one big happy family reunion. "I believe she has answered the question Mr. O' Connell and you will do well yourself to leave her alone." Ira threatened.

That did nothing to stop Rick. This man was apart of it and so was the bitch. He didn't care. They not only took his son away, but now they were threatening his wife. She turned to look at him and he saw a great deal of blood flowing from her shoulder and that only made the rage and utter need to destroy the pair in front of him that more prevalent. He attacked Ira without any warning. Although it did knock Ira off his game for a moment it didn't stop him from coming back and attacking. Evelyn looked off to her husband and in an instant went for her son, but Angelica would have none of that and went to attack her. "Ardeth please." Evelyn begged. Ardeth nodded with understanding and took Alex out of the crib and away from the fighting.

Rick's anger was flowing through his vains and it was all directed at Ira. He not only had stolen his son, but his lover had hurt his wife, he was a British General, and now to top it off he was in uniform. Everything that Rick hated was represented in the man and with those thoughts Rick started to really fight Ira. Meanwhile his wife was in the midst of her own battle where she too was winning and quite angry. Rick had had enough and took the sword he had and plunged it into Ira's gut. Ira looked at him not sure what had just happened, but knew it wasn't good. He held out his hand to Angelica who saw all she had worked for crumbling before her eyes and flew out of the room before Evelyn or Rick could stop her.

Ira turned to look at the couple in front of him. For some reason he felt no animosity toward them. He never really had. It was his love for Angelica and his need to see her happy and content that had colored everything he knew and allowed him to let these things happen. Now she had abandoned him and it no longer was worth the fighting. He closed his eyes and laid himself down letting death cover him in a welcome embrace. 

Rick and Evelyn looked at one another. There was no way for them to really assess what had just happened with out all the facts, but what mattered was they were still alive and so was their son. They walked down the stairs to see Ardeth holding Alex and Jonathan coming in the door. "We have to hurry. Angelica came running and screaming outside that someone was killing Ira and now we have many redcoats after us." Rick took Alex from Ardeth and shouted, "Time to run." 

They escaped to the back where Izzy was with a carriage that would luckily hide the family. "Go! Go! Go!" Jonathan shouted. Everyone climbed in and Jonathan jumped to the top and pushed Izzy over. "I'm driving." he announced. "I don't think so white boy. It took me a while to find this and you are not driving!" "Would you just hurry!" Rick shouted from the inside. Izzy snapped the reigns and they were off. Just as they pulled from the back of the house they were faced with an angry mob. "The killers are in there." Jonathan pointed to the house. "We are trying to get to the front to tell them that General Ira is in trouble." Jonathan told them. They seemed to believe him for a moment until one had recognized Jonathan and then Izzy and Jonathan looked at one another and it was an all out war to get away.

~*~*~*~

End of Part IX

Stay tuned for the conclusion and epilogue in Part X. Thank-you to all who have kept up with this so far. I know it's long, but just one more part and it will be finished. Just thank-you so much. Especially my favorite three. You know who you are. :) Love, Dylan.


	10. Part X

Part X

~*~*~*~

And they say that a hero will save us  
I'm not going to stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of an eagle  
Watch as they all fly away

~*~*~*~

Boston, MA  
O'Connell House

Evelyn woke feeling stiff and confused. She wasn't sure what happened, but she had a feeling that whatever it was it was big. She felt breath puffing against her neck and when she looked down all was remembered. "He's beautiful." Rick whispered. He was laying next to her and watching his family as they awoke. "So it wasn't a dream." He smiled at her, "No. And we have the wounds to show it." he remarked. He could still see the nasty gash on her arm where Angelica had taken a slice from her. He let his need to kill fizzle so he could enjoy what was right in front of him.

Everyone used the next week to calm themselves down. They were all just relieved that they had lived through the ordeal and had come back with Alex. Ardeth left two weeks later. Although they weren't ever really close Evelyn and Rick were going to miss him. He was a stranger who owed them nothing but came here and helped them find their son and to save him. He would forever have their gratitude and friendship. Jonathan went back to New York with General Washington taking Rick's place. And General Washington knowing what had happened allowed Rick to stay in Boston and watch over the country with his wife and son beside him.

It wasn't until after the Battle of Yorktown in 1781 when the Colonists had won their victory that the story of Angelica and what had happened came into play. Evelyn was sitting in the chair watching a five year old Alex trying to read a passage that she told him to read when there was a knock on the door. A few moments later, Izzy came into the living room. "Mrs. O'Connell I have a man at the door wishing to speak to Evelyn Carnahan." Evelyn looked puzzled she had been married for seven years now and everyone knew who her husband was. "Do you know what he wants?" "He says he is an attorney from London who was working on your father's estate." "Very well show him into the drawing room please." she winked at him. They always kept up the pretenses that they were nothing more than servant and mistress, but they knew that deep down they were friends and that only societies interference kept them from declaring it.

Evelyn picked up Alex and started to walk toward the dining room. "If you wish madam I could take Mr. Alex here." he offered. "Thank-you Izzy." she gave him over but before they left, "And please if you two are going to play in the mud remember to wash yourselves off before I see you again." She walked to the room and walked in. The man standing before her was an older gentlemen probably in his fifties. He had gray hair, but his demeanor spoke of kindness and that let some of Evelyn's fears to rest. "Ms. Carnahan?" the man asked. "It is Mrs. O' Connell now." "Well congratulations. I would have been here years ago, but I'm afraid the war had prevented me from doing so." he informed her. "I understand..." His face showed surprise, "Where are my manners? My name is Mr. Charles Evans." She smiled, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Evans." 

"Would you please take a seat." she pointed to the settee opposite of the Louis XIV chair which was her husbands'. "Thank-you. I am here because I was in charge of your father's estate. And with my partner, a much younger man than I, we have a few things that I need to speak to you about." Evelyn looked at the grandfather clock in the opposite corner and noticed that her husband would be there in ten minutes. "Mr. Evans my husband shall be home in ten minutes. If you could please wait I would rather conduct the business with his presence." "Not a problem Mrs. O' Connell." he reassured her.

Rick came into the house and was greeted by his wife. "It seems a lawyer who is in charge of my father's estate has come to visit us. I had him wait until you came home." He leaned down in kiss her. It was always the first thing he did since they had come with Alex over three years ago. She gave him her private smile reserved just for him, but promptly stopped when she remembered that Mr. Evans had been moved to the Library. Mr. Evans stood up when Rick came in. "Mr. Evans this is my husband Rick O' Connell. Rick this is Mr. Charles Evans." 

After the how-do-you-do's Mr. Evans got down to business. "Have you ever read your father's will Mrs. O' Connell?" 

"No I haven't why?"

"Did you know that your stepmother Angelica was never written into it?"

Evelyn was shocked she would have bet all her money that Angelica had manipulated her father to give her money.

"I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. Your father and I were childhood friends. I even knew your mother. Wonderful woman. Unfortunately she met a tragic end. She had become friends with a woman by the name of Angelica Moon. Angelica had been Ira Tep's nurse. Ira was no longer in need of her service since his wife's sister had come to live with them and take care of her. So your mother brought her home. She was pregnant with her third child when you were five. Angelica took care of you and your mother during this time. But somewhere in her fifth month something had happened and your mother not only lost her baby, but died. A few people suspected Angelica since it had become apparent that she had become interested in your father, but no charges could actually be filed against her.

A year and a half after your mother died Angelica convinced your father that you children needed a mother and so on the belief he was doing what was best he married Angelica. I tried to tell him that I didn't think it was a good idea and it was only after a month after marriage that your father finally believed me. So he put a clause into his will as far as Angelica went. In it, it states that the only way that she can have the money is if you and Jonathan are no longer living and is taking care of any offspring that you might have. And if she gets married to someone else all money would go to his grandchild. She did not know this until after your father's murder.

When she learned she came straight to Boston to take over a tavern that your father had sent money to be built. Most of us suspected that it was for the simple fact that Ira had been transferred here. After that we lost track of her. Do you have any idea where she might be at?"

The tale was a lot to take in. She had no idea about her mother, but the fact Angelica played a role in it was no shock to her. Evelyn looked to Rick who gave her a comforting smile. "I am sorry Mr. Evans but we too have lost track of her since she stole our son four years ago." Rick informed him. "She has your son?" Evelyn rushed to tell him, "No, we got our son back, but during the confrontation she ran off and we have not found her since." "Well I hope it stays that way. I mean you not finding her. If you do see her please inform the proper authorities. For she is wanted for murder. It has come to light that it wasn't due to the fact that your father commended the colonists it was because he walked in on the affair that Angelica and Ira were having." That too for some reason did not shock Evelyn as much as it should have.

Mr. Evans left with a promise to visit again and get their estate taken care of and as soon as the door shut Evelyn started to cry. Rick gathered her into his arms. "I just don't know how she could be so selfish. So cruel. Why would one do something like that?" Rick kissed her hair and held her even closer. "I don't know. I know that money motivates a lot of things, but I don't know why some people will go to such lengths." They sat in the drawing room for a long time until Izzy returned with Alex who had to be apart of the hug.

~*~*~*~ - The Epilogue

Philadelphia, PA  
Pemberly House  
July 1, 1784

Alex slid on the banister all the way to the bottom. He loved to do that. It had taken him a while, but soon he learned how to do it without getting caught and not getting any splinters. "Mum!" Alex shouted looking for his mother. Evelyn came out, "Alex, no shouting we discussed this." she admonished. "Yes Mum. Can I please go out. William and Henry are going to the hall." Evelyn assessed her son and the situation for the moment. "Okay. But be home before dinner. If your not you will have trouble coming your way young man." 

The O' Connell's had moved back to Philadelphia so that Evelyn could watch over her uncle's school. They gave their home to Jonathan who was now in charge of the tavern and was very good at tending it. She still worried about Alex at times, but she had to let him grow up. Rick had become an active participant in many of the decisions that new countries must make and was very good at being level headed and rational. All in all it was heaven.

"Mum!" Alex screamed. "Evelyn!" Rick screamed after him. They were alternating when Evelyn finally came running into the front hall. "What is it?" "Mum you'll never guess what happened." Evelyn looked up to Rick, but he looked at his son to tell her. "We were in front of the hall when I heard this woman screaming. Someone had taken off with her purchases. I went after them and I followed him into this ally way. Well this woman starts to attack me, but I'm too fast and we end back where we started. Anyway she came after me with a knife when I kicked her and she fell down and started begging for her life."

Evelyn was shocked and looked to Rick for some understanding. "It was Angelica. It seems that her and Bennie had come back." "Where are they now?" "In jail. Gabriel Scott has Angelica locked up. Bennie escaped, but was shot after he tried to steal something else. Angelica is being shipped back to London." That was it. That was the end. She hugged her family and her boys hugged her back. "And Gabriel said that he was going to give me a badge since I helped to find her." Alex was so excited not knowing how close he had come to danger. "Well that's nice, but now you need to go and clean up and get ready for dinner." she pointed to the stairs. "And no sliding down the banister when you get done." He hung his head, but then ran up the stairs.

"So that's it." she murmured. "That's it." he repeated. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. "I guess this truly is heaven." He leaned down and started to kiss her when they heard the front door open and Alex approach the stairs again. The couple paid them no head, but in the distance they heard a collective 'Ugh.' from both her brother and their son.

The End.

Please go to the next part for my end notes.


	11. End Notes

End Notes:

Phew! ::wipes forehead:: I can't believe I finished it. Kind of feel sad leaving them. I want to give dues where dues are owed.

1) Thanks - these are to the people who helped me the most.

~ Buffelyn - You are one of the greatest fanfic writers I have ever had the pleasure of reading! And when you not only read my story, but recommended it I was elated. You always gave me something to smile about when I read one of your reviews and you helped me to keep writing and not give up on it. So forever thank-you.

~ MBooker - You pointed out a mistake I had made early on, but still came back for more. For that I will always be thankful. Not only that but you too are a great writer. I can not wait until you finish 'Pathway to Parenthood' truly one of my favorites! You ROCK!

~ Kat G - You read and wrote a review. For that I will always be grateful. I can not wait to see how you have Rick and his father interact with one another once the barriers are broken. Truly a very great idea and story.

~ Whitney - Although you never reviewed my story you are still an inspiration to me. I am so glad to know you and I hope that one day all your dreams come true. You are an exceptional young woman and the world doesn't have a clue that your coming, but once it does I'm sure it will welcome you with open arms. Love you sis.

2) Quotes.

~ Part VII : the course of Concrete Blonde's "God is a Bullet" - Great song.

~ Part VIII: 'Dreams' by one of the greatest bands ever! Van Halen!

~ Part IX: Favorite verse from "Hero" from the Spider-man soundtrack. Sung by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott

~ Part X: Chorus from "Hero". I really like that song. And the movie! Great movie!

3) Terms and Historical references.

~ It was very hard to put this story together in the beginning because I had SO much research! Anyway, I hope that I stayed true to the heart of the Revolution and our characters. Yes I know they weren't dead on, they weren't suppose to be. Each time period I believe would shape our characters and their perceptions of what is right, wrong, and how to conduct themselves. So I did find it a little difficult to put Izzy in, but he needed to be in there and I had fun writing them.

I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Below is a link where I took my time line of things that happened during the war. Thank-you to all and please come and visit me at my own site: www.commstat.com/legends.htm 

Revolution Time Line: http://lcweb2.loc.gov/ammem/bdsds/timeline.htm

Love to all, Dylan Katherine Shelby. 


End file.
